Crossing the Middle Line
by Scintazzle
Summary: You know you're screwed when your ex-girlfriend becomes your new secretary...and you're falling in love with her all over again. Nejiten, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story for you guys! The rating may change sometime in the near future though...be prepared. **

**But for now, here we are!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though I really wish I did.**

* * *

><p>He really didn't expect to see her ever again.<p>

But there she was, waltzing back into his life as uncharacteristic as a hurricane, brown hair out of the stiff plaits he had last seen her in. She strolled through the open doors of his company, folders in hand, heels clicking, suit pressed, cleaned, and professional. Her stride was bold and confident, like she didn't give a damn about what people thought of her. That part, at least, hadn't changed.

But as Neji stared on, his mind was telling him only one thing.

_Well, __this __is __awkward._

The sandwich in his hand was actually _slipping_ out of his fingers, threatening to drop on his $500 shirt and spread bread crumbs over his designer pants. He quickly clamped his mouth, which had unhinged itself for some strange reason, and forced it into the thin grimace it was in most of the time. Turning his gaze away, he focused on his lunch and began to walk back to his office. He had only gone downstairs to have a word with his secretary. And now that he had finished, there was no longer any reason for him to stay. He pretended like he didn't see her and took the elevator up.

With any luck, she wouldn't recognize him. It had been quite a while after all. He had grown, and so had she—matured out of the tomboyish girl with braids he had met in the countryside.

Back then, they had laughed and loved together for six months. And as quickly as the romance started, he ended it with his departure to the city. And that was that. Done. Finished. Never again would she coax him to climb a tree, skip rocks across the lake, or persuade to bundle up with her in the winter cold. But there she was, clear as day and inserting herself back into his monotonous life-cycle almost seven years later.

He was pretty sure he didn't want her to.

They weren't exactly on good terms.

The door to his office opened without a sound, having been greased the night before. He sat down in his leather seat and took another bite of his lunch. The gourmet sandwich tasted like paper and fell apart like cardboard in his mouth. Neji forced himself to swallow and go back to his work. There were things to finish, and not nearly enough time. After graduating from college at the top of his class, he had proven himself, finally gotten his Uncle's approval, and succeeded the Hyuuga business. This was no time to let distractions like _her_ get in his way.

It was unnecessary.

As long as he didn't contact her in any way, nothing could possibly go wrong.

She always found a way to shatter all his expectations.

Without a care in the world, she strode through his office and over to his desk—a courageous feat in itself—and plopped her various documents on the table.

People were really incompetent these days. Not only had his secretary failed to stop her from following him, but also failed to warn him of her presence. And now she was in his face, frowning and probably simmering with anger beneath the surface. He glanced up at her, unimpressed with her entrance. How she managed to get in his company in the first place was unfathomable. Sure, she wasn't unintelligent by any means, but he highly doubted she had anything to contribute—after all, she _did_ come from the country. The papers careened out of their bindings like a waterfall, knocking against his stapler, laptop, and assorted binders. Her eyes were burning, but with what he couldn't tell.

Neji forced himself to look impassive. He could take whatever she would throw at him.

But to his surprise, she smiled winningly, teeth bright as ever. He was confused for the merest second. And then the illusion was shattered by what came out of her mouth: "Remember me? I'm Tenten. You know…" here, she lowered her voice to a deadly whisper, "…the girl you decided to ditch a few years ago?" If Neji hadn't been a high-level official, capable of handling all types of threatening situations, he probably would have collapsed to the ground in a pile of helpless nerves. Her voice usually had that effect on people. But being as he was, he kept his poker face, waiting for her to finish.

Tenten cocked her head to the side and leaned in closer, so close he could smell the light perfume on her body and feel the heat radiating from her skin. Their foreheads nearly touched. She took a breath and her next words ghosted over his lips. "You are an asshole, Neji Hyuuga."

Now that was crossing the line. He had made a personal promise to himself—personal life, business life, two separate entities. He would not mix them, no matter what the situation. His secretary was really in trouble…her incompetence had led to this undesired situation. Now he would have to get rid of Tenten by himself. So, steeling his eyes and hardening his gaze, Neji let out the coldest voice he could muster against her. "I must ask you to refrain from such profanity. If not, you shall be fired immediately and escorted out of the premises. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," she snarled, immediately pulling back and snatching her portfolios up again. The heat left as quickly as it had come. "I'll just be taking care of the rest of my work. Don't bother checking up on me."

She slammed the door on her way out. A plaque on the wall clattered to the ground from the force. Neji rubbed his temples in frustration. Really. Not cute at all. What had he ever seen in her? Now that he was looking back on it, perhaps it _had_ been better when he had ended their relationship. Sooner or later, it would have ended with her hating him and him hating her—vice versa, mirror images, so on and so forth.

The click of her heels disappeared down the hallway. Neji went back to his lunch and finished up his documents. His phone began ringing, but he paid it no heed. There were more important things that he needed to handle.

His eyes shifted and glanced at the number—it wasn't one he was familiar with. The shrill sound echoed through his empty office, again and again and again. After a brief moment of deliberation, he made a decision that would alter the course of fate and plant him straight in the arms of luck.

He picked up the phone. What followed was a complete depiction of his current secretary's embezzlement of company funds, scandals with other coworkers, and proof it had occurred with a series of testimonies.

It seemed like his work load was getting more and more frustrating every day. Without hesitation, Neji called his secretary over. And then he uttered the words that would set him careening into more trouble he would have ever liked.

"You are _fired._"

She ran away crying, slamming the door in the process. Another certificate fell to the floor.

Neji closed his eyes. He never liked her much anyways.

He could manage without a secretary for a while. It was fine with him, by all means— many were too infatuated with him to do their work properly. Well, he couldn't blame them…part of his egotistical mind whispered that he did have fine qualifications. He was rich, successful, and not too bad in the looks department. Then why…

Neji looked at his hands. Long pianist fingers and smooth skin.

Ring-less.

How was it that he was everything a woman wanted, but unable to get married? It simply didn't make any sense. He let out a long breath and leaned back in his chair, clasping his ring-free hands in the back of his head. He was at work. He shouldn't be thinking about these kinds of things.

A knock came on the door. Neji prayed it wasn't another woman again. They had a habit of ruffling his feathers in the wrong manner.

Maybe if he pretended he wasn't there, they would leave him alone. And didn't they have to go through his secretary before getting to meet with him—oh, that was right…he just fired her. Neji let out an exasperated hiss. Everything seemed to go wrong at the worst of moments.

And then the she-devil herself appeared, entering without his consent. Neji narrowed his eyes. "You're back? I thought you had to 'take care of the rest of your work.'"

"Oh. About that," she said, eyes twinkling in a mischievous manner he knew only too well, "I found something that was definitely a better option than looking at forms all day." With a smirk, she held out her cell phone and snapped it shut for emphasis.

Neji's eyes widened. It couldn't be…

She laughed at his expression, disregarding the fact that he was her superior. "Did you like my call?"

"Loved it," he seethed.

"You are really not perceptive," she stated, rolling her eyes. "I've only been working here for five days and I've seen that girl with ten of your coworkers in that time period—talked to each one for testimony, viewed our funds, hacked into her computer, and discovered where our missing money was going."

"Impressive." Not. Wasn't going through personal belongings illegal? "But my real question is: why did you suspect her? You've only been her for five days—and by the way, I have no idea who had the crazy idea to hire you in the first place—and you immediately discover something like this? As much as I admire your ability, it just doesn't seem right."

She rolled her eyes again. "You really have no idea what's going around here, do you? Cooped up in your little office like an agoraphobic bird."

That was an insult.

"She's been siphoning your funds out little by little, week by week, a couple hundred that _aren__'__t_ going missing just because of errors in addition. But if you just want to know how I did it, I heard her talking on her cell phone at a restaurant; about how you guys were a bunch of dumb asses that you didn't have a clue what she was doing. Long story short, anyways." Tenten glared at him, fingers clutching the edge of his mahogany desk.

"Nice job." The book said flattery was appropriate in situations like this. "Now please take your leave. I appreciate what you've done. You have good moral standing."

She wasn't moving.

Neji wasn't used to his orders being refused. He gave a little cough. "Away with you now. Thank you for your time."

"Did you really think I did what I did because I have _good__ moral__ standing_? You really don't know anything about me. I did it because _I__ wanted__ to__ steal__ her__ job_." Like hours before, she pressed herself forward so that mere centimeters separated their faces, baring her teeth. "Social hierarchy, right?"

It had been so long since he had been so close to her.

Time froze.

The smirk on her face slowly disappeared, face changing from one of superiority to one of anticipation. Neji licked his lips which had suddenly grown very dry. Their breath was mingling together—he was breathing her air, and she was breathing in his. Neji vaguely remembered a situation similar to this: a moment before or after a kiss and they would break away, gazing at each other, sharing the air around them. Every exhale would brush against his cheek like a caress. Tenten was still staring at him, unable to look away.

He could only answer her with a whisper. "Right."

His body remembered the motion of years past and began closing the distance on instinct alone. Her mouth looked delectable as it always had been, and her cheeks were dusted with a faint blush. He was now close enough to see the eyeliner she probably carefully drew on that morning. Neji took a breath of air through his nose, encountering a pleasant scent. It was the perfume emanating from her skin…and it was intoxicating. He fought the urge to press his mouth against her exposed collarbone and nip the flesh that was there. Their past was filled with light butterfly kisses and hugs, but that wasn't enough...

It had been too long since he had any contact with women. After his last encounter, he _had_ been feeling a bit sexually frustrated—he reminded himself that that was the only reason he was letting himself go with the flow. Now that she was so close, the lingering touches of the past, gentle hugs of adolescence weren't what he wanted. Neji wanted to feel her body flush against his, curves fitting into him like pieces of a puzzle, hands in her hair and up the trimmed blazer she wore.

He must have been really messed up in the mind to find her even the slightest bit attractive in that situation.

But it would just be a little taste of her lips...

She seemed to recall their moment too, for her eyelids began fluttering shut, tilting her head for better access to his lips. Neji mirrored her and allowed his eyes to close. As he leaned to meet her, his knee knocked against the desk. The pain jarred him and brought him back to reality, and Neji's eyes snapped open, heart thumping wildly within his ribcage.

Red alarms began ringing in his head.

This was _Tenten._ His ex-girlfriend. And he had just recalled she existed a few hours ago.

He slammed on his mental brakes and dispelled the haze of lust that had somehow covered him.

He was just about to ki…no. That was absolutely not allowed.

Personal life.

Business life.

Separate.

Tenten pulled away like she had been bitten, looking flustered and almost a bit angry, like she couldn't believe she had actually gone with it for a moment. "Let me have her position," she said strongly, like nothing had happened.

Which it absolutely didn't. Neji tried convince himself it had just been a slight motion of his neck, there was no hidden meaning behind it whatsoever. And even if there was, it had been the work of his hormones. His mind wasn't conscious of it so it wasn't of his own free will.

The explanation satisfied him for the moment.

Trying to save face, he let out a stern voice, ignoring the heat that was coiling around his heart. Her presence was really throwing him off. "You think you can steal away her job? That just because you reported her, that you now have the credentials to become my secretary? What delusional life are you living? In case you haven't realized by now, we're no longer the same people that we were seven years ago. Things have changed, me and you both. Our previous connection, as well as this conversation, are now _over_."

"Oh. Or so you think," she hissed. "Did you not hear all the crap I just did? I pretty much uncovered a _scandal_ in your company, which by the way, I didn't know was yours till yesterday—and you're not going to reward me? I can fully take on any shit you can pull out."

"Would you like to bet on that?"

She looked surprised for once, losing character and slipping into her professional accent. "I'm sorry?"

"Would. You. Like. To. Bet. On. What. You. Just. Said," said Neji slowly, rolling his tongue to enunciate each word with emphasis and precision. "In other words, if you can handle, and I quote, 'any shit I can pull out' as my secretary, I will give you something in return. And if you fail, you will give me something in return. That's how bets work," he said dryly. "Or did you not know what they were in the countryside?"

"I know what a bet is," Tenten said angrily.

"I'm glad," he said stiffly, folding his arms across his chest. "So do you accept?"

"If I didn't take the opportunity to completely humiliate you and rub your face into the dirt, I would be an idiot," she said, extending a hand across to him.

Neji shook it, pushing away the odd tingle that erupted when their hands touched. Her fingers wrapped around his, warm and alive, heating his cooler ones like they always did whenever they held hands. He gave a strong shake to assert his authority, and let go, disregarding the desire to linger against her touch. "Discuss your new terms with Shikamaru on floor two. He'll get you sorted out. You start work tomorrow."

"Peachy," she said. "Until then, Mr. Hyuuga."

"Good day, Ms. Kurenai. Be prepared, or I will fire you in a heartbeat."

For the first time that day, the door didn't slam closed. Neji allowed himself a moment of meditation, then opened his eyes and sighed. What had just happened? He almost kissed his ex-girlfriend, made a bet with her, and then hired a new secretary. His forehead fell into his hands, mouth whispering words he never thought he would say.

"Damn it. That was stupid."

* * *

><p>It was <em>way<em> more than just simply "stupid." She infuriated him at every single twist and turn. Sure, she did her job well enough, but that didn't mean he enjoyed having her as the substitute. Tenten had grumbled with every job she was assigned: whether it was getting him tea from the coffee shop down the street, or filing papers, or sending forms to people. He wanted to ask her, "You wanted to steal her job even when you hate everything you've been doing?" but he chose not to.

After all, it was purely a business relationship.

"Mr. Hyuuga," she said over the mike, voice cloying and dripping with sarcasm, "You have a client coming in, in approximately...two minutes."

Neji pounded the desk with his fist. "And you didn't tell me this two hours ago because?"

"Well sir, I was getting your tea and arranging for another meeting," she replied nonchalantly.

Neji wrenched the speaker closer to him, hissing into its depths. "There is something called a cell phone, Ms. Kurenai. Since we have given you one, we expect you to use it to its full extent. Now send him in."

"As you wish."

The door opened and Sasuke Uchiha stepped in, looking as cocky as ever. Neji motioned for him to sit. "Nice secretary you have. Much less chatty than the last one," he commented, crossing his legs.

"Thanks. Trust me, it wasn't of my own free will to hire her. Now, what brings you here?"

Sasuke cuffed up the sleeves on his suit. "Nothing much. We'll be needing some of your people back at our corps. Something's going wrong with our funds, and we're looking for actuaries that can find out where the money's going."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Uchiha, my people don't come cheap."

His counterpart gave him a smirk in return. "I know Hyuuga, I know. But they _are _the best of the best, and we can only settle for such. And don't act like we don't have the money to pay for it."

Neji rubbed his temples. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately...the stress was piling up in unhealthy ways. He would need to meditate when he got home. "Let's discuss the terms of the contract. How many, how long, how much?"

"Fifty-three, one year, twenty grand each."

It wasn't a bad proposal. Neji pressed the button to call Tenten, and she brazenly stepped through the doorway, pens in her hand. "What can I help you with?" she asked sweetly.

Neji rolled his eyes. It was her usual mask of chipper happiness. After Sasuke left, she would be a hissing banshee again.

"These are the terms of our next contract." He thrust a sheet of paper at her, which she walked towards him to take out of his hands. Neji continued with the instructions. "Type them up, use lawyer language, and by that, I mean type in the most roundabout way possible, then send the form back to me. You have half an hour."

He could see a complaint already bubbling at her lips, eyes protesting about how it was nearly impossible. But then she took notice of who else was in the room and bit her lip, obviously not wanting to seem unprofessional. So, she agreed and walked out.

Once they were alone again, Sasuke pointed her out. "I really _do _like her more than your previous secretary. At least you can trust this one to type up a proper contract: the last one spelled 'we' as w-h-e-e. I was seriously wondering why you hired that sorry excuse in the first place. I'm quite satisfied that you had her replaced."

Neji scowled. "If you like her so much, then by all means, _take her_. If you haven't realized by now, I don't really want her as my secretary. Standing her is impossible, which is not what you want for a woman that is in charge of your schedule and business affairs."

"Just send her over then," said Sasuke, "I wouldn't mind. Or you could just fire her—my employees would pick her up quicker than you could blink. God knows how hard it is to find a good secretary these days."

"How do you even know she's good?" Neji asked, leaning back into his chair. "You've only seen her for a few minutes."

"Please. Anyone that can be in your presence and not go insane from your dumb expectations is already above and beyond the norm."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

They chatted for a while longer, then after 26 minutes on the clock, Tenten stepped in and dropped a packet of three pages on Neji's desk. "Your contract, Mr. Hyuuga," she seethed.

"Thank you," he said, picking up the papers and flipping through it.

She looked surprised for a moment, and her voice reflected it. Gone was the usual menace, left with her normal speaking tone. "You're welcome, sir." Her eyebrows scrunched together like they always did whenever she was confused, and then she shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "I'll be taking my leave then."

She left the office and went back to her post, closing the door with a gentle click.

Neji scanned over the papers, pleasantly encountering the language he had hoped. "It looks good," her murmured. He never praised anyone, but perhaps now would be an exception.

"You must really like her. Saying her work is good is truly an improvement," smirked Sasuke, reaching for a pen to sign the contract.

Neji nearly dropped the papers from shock. Him? _Liking her_? Maybe a few years ago, but not now. Definitely not now.

Sasuke continued his drawl after scribbling his signature on the dotted line. "I mean, you dodged the question when I asked if you would have her transfer over."

"It's not that I dodged it. We just changed the topic," Neji muttered, stowing the proposal in his desk. But he wouldn't hand her over to Sasuke's company. Somehow, seeing her work for Uchiha Inc. didn't sit well with him. No, she would stay until the bet was done for and he won.

Right. It was all about competition.

"So I'm guessing she's not coming with me?" Sasuke asked, getting up.

Neji rolled his eyes. "She's not coming with you."

"Oh well. There are plenty of fish in the sea," Sasuke said. They shook hands and sealed the deal.

"Isn't that term coined for lovers' relationships?" Neji said.

Sasuke gave him a veiled smile as he turned to the door, uncuffing the sleeves he had rolled up. "So? What are you trying to say? Don't think too hard, lover boy."

Before Neji could utter a response, Sasuke left, and Neji was feeling more conflicted than ever. Maybe he would have to change to two hours of meditation instead of one.

He took out the newly made contract and set it out, copying it to his computer and then filing it away. Then he was back at work, but his mind wasn't. Sasuke's words were still echoing in his mind. _Don't think too hard, lover boy._ Neji grit his teeth. He wasn't a "lover boy." He was the head of a very successful corporation, and just happened to not be married. There was nothing to poke fun at. Besides, Sasuke was single too, wasn't he? There was nothing wrong with being single—

"Mr. Hyuuga," said Tenten's voice over the intercom, "I believe someone has just driven into your car. There are no fatalities, but there is a big dent near the driver's door."

A groan escaped Neji's lips. What the fuck. "There will be fatalities soon enough," he growled. "Report them, and then have them beheaded. Do you know how much that car cost me?"

"No," she said bluntly. "Nor do I care. And beheading is not allowed. But I _can _report their names if you would like."

"Please," he muttered, swiping a hand through his hair. Scratch that—he would make it three hours of meditation. "And then call my insurance company. Get things straightened out."

"Sure."

A pause.

"Thank you," he said.

A longer pause.

He wondered if she heard him.

And then her voice came back, quiet and normal again, hinted with a bit of friendliness. "You're welcome."

And then there was the click, ending their conversation.

Neji dismissed the little jump in his heart that came with the sound of her voice and focused on his job again. There were things to finish, and so little time...

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you don't have an escort?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked sternly, setting his tea cup down and glaring at his nephew. Neji sipped his tea calmly, refusing to answer for the time being. "The company party is in just a week, and you're saying you don't have anyone to go with? <em>Hire someone, I don't care<em>. If you really want to avoid the paparazzi questioning your marriage status again, just get a damn ring on your finger."

After downing another sip, Neji set his cup down too. Why was this party so important anyways? He didn't really think it was worth much, just a bunch of rich people with nothing to do congregating and gossiping. He was never one for social events. "To be honest, I don't really want to go."

And about the ring on his finger...he doubted he would like anyone that showed even the slightest bit of affection towards him. He did have high expectations for a future wife: she would need to be capable, strong, witty, and attractive, able to keep up with his job and not bring him down or distract him in inappropriate ways.

So, not Tenten.

It wasn't too much to ask.

Hiashi sighed. "You're the heir of my company. We have to make good connections with other companies to heighten our relationships. And you, showing up without an escort, is unheard of. Back in my day, women would be clamoring to be on my arm."

Women weren't clamoring to be on Neji's arm. They were having cat fights.

Neji looked at the tea leaves in his cup. It was true he didn't want a date for the party. If he did have one, scandals would be all over the papers, and he would have even more trouble on his plate. "Would you rather me hire a prostitute?" he asked dryly. "Anyone will do, right?"

"Neji Hyuuga! I made you my successor in hopes you would be less selfish and think about your company!" his uncle said loudly, eyebrows narrowing in barely concealed anger.

There was really no talking to him when he was like this.

"Very well. I will go to this 'company party.' But I'm not staying long. I will say a speech, show off whoever my escort is, and then take my leave. Is that enough?"

"Get married. Find yourself a girl and settle down. You've been single for too long. I feel like your stress is piling up because you haven't relieved—"

God, he could be so embarrassing.

"I'm not getting married yet, Uncle Hiashi. I'm only 24. And my stress isn't piling up due to sexual frustrations, I assure you."

"You talk like an old man, Neji." That was a low blow. "Find yourself your escort. Get a ring on a finger of yours by the end of the year, and allow me to die a happy man."

"You're not that old yet Uncle," Neji said, wiping his lips with a napkin.

Hiashi waved for the waitress, who quickly refilled their pot of tea. "You understand me though. Having someone so successful as you without a woman on his arm is quite unsettling. It's alright if its for a month or so, but really? Seven months? I found nothing wrong with the last girl you dated."

The steam was rolling out the spout in waves.

"Sakura...wasn't my type."

"Why? She seemed nice enough."

It wasn't the question of niceness. She _was_ nice. She was the embodiment of what he wanted in a future wife. The physical relationship between them wasn't terrible in the least, but every time she lay beside him, covers over her body, it felt like there was something missing. It didn't feel right. And finally, Neji had been unable to stand it anymore. They had parted ways as friends, albeit awkward ones, but friends nonetheless.

He hadn't touched a girl since.

And maybe he was getting a little sick of having to relieve himself with his hand.

"Women...no longer interest me."

His uncle's surprised look told him he phrased it the wrong way.

"I mean, I'm too focused on work to worry about a romantic relationship. I've got papers, a new contract with Uchiha Inc. and a new secretary who seems to enjoy ruining my life. I don't have time to think about anything else," he explained.

"A new secretary? You've never mentioned that before." Well, there was a reason for that.

"To tell you the truth, the other one made me want to shoot myself," complained Hiashi, pouring himself another cup of tea.

Neji sighed. "I've gotten that complaint so many times I've lost count."

"Yes, yes, but that's not the point," said Hiashi, "Who is this new girl? I have to know who's being in charge of you from now on."

Neji fought the urge to lie to his uncle's face, and instead, gently avoided the question with: "She's not anyone too special. She's plain. And annoying. And takes personal pleasure in doing everything perfectly and complaining about it each time." The tea was hot against his tongue. "I strongly dislike her, but she's competent so I can't fire her."

_Plus, I made a bet.  
><em>

"Is that so? Well, someone has to bring a little fun and trouble to your life, young man. You seem too stuffy most of the time."

"Uncle, you are not one to talk."

"Nonsense. Hinata says I've become much cooler than I was before."

"To her, any improvement is good improvement."

Neji's cell phone buzzed against his leg. "Excuse me, I have to take this."

The caller ID read that it was Tenten.

He answered her call with a stiff voice. "Neji Hyuuga. What do you want?"

"I know who this is, you don't need to tell me your name again. There is something called a 'phonebook' that this cell phone has, and I intend to use it," she said sarcastically.

Even over the phone she was crude and annoying.

"Anyway, just letting you know about Mr. Uchiha; he's scheduled to come to your party. He asked me to pass on his message immediately. 'Don't disappoint me, Hyuuga, I'm bringing Sakura along. Can you match that?' End of message."

The plastic phone nearly cracked from the pressure his hand was putting on it. So Sakura had gone over to Sasuke's side. He was not angry about that, he was more upset with the fact that Sasuke had gotten in contact with Tenten without his consent.

Wait, that wasn't right.

No, he was upset because Sasuke had warned him not to disappoint him. That was it.

"Tell him," he said, voice deadly quiet, "That he can go fuck himself."

Her voice laughed over the line. "I'm not sure that would sit well with him, sir."

It had been years since he had last heard her laugh. Neji relished in the sound a little too long for his liking, and then coughed to cover it up. "Then tell him I accept his challenge. I'll not only match him, but I'm going to go above and beyond."

Just then, his mind came up with the most preposterous idea ever, and he took it. Why not ask the only person who would think of the escort as another job? The girl that would hate him regardless of what happened?

A devilish smirk unknowingly found its way onto his face.

She would hate him so much for what he was going to say. And that made it all worth it.

"Ms. Kurenai, I hereby order you to be my date for the company party. If you don't accept, I'll assume you've lost the bet."

He could imagine her face at that moment. She would be completely livid, but her competitive attitude wouldn't let her back down. He almost laughed. Really, after all these years, she hadn't changed in the least.

"But—that's not—"

"Fair? Well, of course not. I've never made anything fair for you. I'm going to push you like a pack mule."

"You absolute dic—"

"No swearing against your boss, Ms. Kurenai."

"...Fine." And then she hung up on him. It was highly likely she would be cursing the heavens for her bad luck, possibly kicking over a trashcan and punching a wall for good measure.

Well, not that it mattered. He had won the past few battles; he did have more authority after all.

He was basking in his victory, sliding his phone back into his pocket and taking a gentle whiff of his tea before drinking it.

His uncle watched him slyly from across the table. "That was a woman on the phone. You talked to her quite familiarly, didn't you? To Ms. Kurenai?"

The tea in his mouth nearly spluttered out. He had completely forgot Hiashi was there.

"Simply my new secretary. Nothing special."

"Well, no matter. You've found an escort I take it, so our little meeting is over. You've become an eloquent speaker while I've been gone, Neji. Although I wouldn't use the words 'fuck himself' in a conversation with a business partner."

The impact of his uncle's statement hit Neji with the force of a charging elephant in a sumo wrestling match.

He had just gotten an escort.

And it was Tenten.

Neji cursed his impulsive action to the ends of the earth. What had pulled him to something so completely unlike himself? At least things couldn't possibly get any worse than they were.

And then fate decided to send another package of misery to him, like it was having fun mocking his current state.

It started to rain.

And he had walked to the tea shop. Without an umbrella.

...Damn it.

* * *

><p><strong>Tah dahhh! This won't be a long fic, but the chapters will be HUGE! Hence the long waits that will ensue.<strong>

**Please R&R, that would be lovely!**

**And a favorite or alert would be just as wonderful :)**

**-Miss S**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for such a warm response :)**

**Words can't really describe how awesome you reviewers and alert-ers and favorite-ers are! Haha, you make me so happy :)**

**Can we keep this ongoing trend of awesomeness? That would make a super busy student more content with her life.**

**Again, thanks bunches!**

**Disclaimer: Owning Naruto would only occur in my dreams.**

* * *

><p>She had forgotten how much it pained her to walk in high heels.<p>

And how much she hated her boss.

There she was, standing in the middle of a coffee shop, coffees in one hand, phone in the other, attempting to pay for the tea in vain. And her feet were _killing_ her. Although Tenten had to admit that the two inch pumps did make her legs look long and slender, maybe the sacrifice wasn't really worth it. After all, it wasn't like she was trying to attract anyone.

Neji's voice echoed over the phone line. "Are you done getting my tea yet?"

"Almost, almost," she grumbled, fishing out cash from her purse by clutching the phone between the crook of her neck.

"Well, hurry up. My caffeine levels are fluctuating."

Click.

"Your menstrual cycle is fluctuating," Tenten whispered under her breath. God knows how she managed to stand that man's attitude. Which immediately led her to her next question: _why the hell had she applied to his company again? _

Oh, that was right. She had completely knocked his existence out of her mind, because he wasn't worth anything. He was still, and probably would always be, a self-centered jerk wad with a serious ego issue. It was minor consolation that she had unknowingly accepted a generous job offer, which just so happened to be in the company he owned. Which meant that she had no ulterior motive to getting involved in his business.

What had she ever seen in him? It would forever be a dark spot on her past.

The cashier popped her bubble gum and took the cash out of Tenten's fingers. "Gimmee a few clicks," she drawled. "Your tea will be here soon."

"Thanks," Tenten muttered, hobbling to the best of her ability to a chair nearby. Sighing with relief, she set down her things and took a seat. He really did work her to the point of exhaustion, so it was only fair that she make his life as miserable as possible in return. She thought it was a pretty good deal: humiliate your boss without getting fired in exchange for a life of servitude.

Groaning, Tenten stowed the cursed phone away and waited. Maybe that was a bad decision on her part, in the long run anyways.

Because even after all these years, and she hated that she had to admit it, he still looked smoking hot.

That didn't change the fact that he still had personality issues.

"One green tea, medium, with a serving of jasmine petals on the side," someone called. That was her cue to get up.

Tenten once again hitched the annoying accessories of coffee and a bag upon her arms, and went to grab the steaming cup of tea. "Careful, it's hot," the server warned.

Tenten smiled and took the cup, heading for the doors. "Don't worry, I've handled much worse."

She walked out into the warm spring air, breathing in the scent of nature. And then, she coughed realizing that it wasn't there and exhaust from a nearby car had filled her lungs. Great. The city, though bustling, had about as much fresh air as a desert had water. Tenten ignored the feeling of nostalgia that enveloped her, telling her she should go back to the country, where the fields were open and the air was pure.

She had a bet to take care of.

"It's okay," she said to herself, trying to return to her cheery persona, "I can handle him. In fact, I've been with him for nearly a month now and I haven't murdered him in his sleep. This is a good sign."

And then, right as she muttered the last line, her heel got stuck in a crack in the sidewalk.

She managed to save the coffee and regain her balance in time.

The tea however...was a different story.

She could only watch with wide eyes as the steaming beverage hit a suited chest, spilled onto the fabric, and then fell to the floor, dumping its contents out on the sidewalk.

And then, she looked up to see which unfortunate passerby she had mauled with a cup of tea.

Her mouth could only form six words. "I am _so_ sorry, Mr. Uchiha."

* * *

><p>Tenten watched him glance uninterested at his shirt (wasn't it hot?) and then look pointedly at her. She could only gulp and set her coffees on the floor and proceed to grab the spare napkins out of her bag. "I am so sorry. So, so <em>so <em>extremely sorry...it looks like an expensive suit, maybe the tea won't stain, but..." she was rambling and making a complete fool of herself. She had seen him around enough times and heard enough stories to know that the man was on par with Neji, if not even above him. Sasuke was the kind of man who would crush a company with no remorse whatsoever.

She had let him in to Neji's office a multitude of times as workers were being transferred to Uchiha Inc. She could never tell if he was teasing or telling the truth.

Her mouth kept muttering the word "sorry," when finally Sasuke said smoothly, "Stop."

She quickly shut up and pressed the white napkins to his chest, blotting up the tea that had soaked through. Tenten forced herself not to wince—the beverage was burning. The liquid seeped into the paper napkins, but it wasn't enough to completely dry the man's suit.

She mentally cursed her ineptitude and quickly stuffed the wet towels into her bag, pulling out a sheet of paper and scribbling her contact information on it. He still hadn't said anything, which made her more nervous. "This is my number—please get your suit cleaned and pressed, and I'll cover all the charges. I-I am _so sorry,_" she said quickly, passing him the sheet of paper. His dark eyes scanned it, and then he gently creased the note and tucked it into his shirt pocket.

"I hope you know what you've just done," he murmured. Tenten felt a chill run up her spine. She bowed, trying to show how apologetic she was. There was really no end to her bad luck, it seemed. Hopefully he wouldn't tell Neji and get her fired.

"I'm really very sorry sir," she whispered, still keeping her head down. "I promise it will not happen again."

"Good. Now pick up your coffees and drop them off at the Hyuuga's place. Actually, forget that—I'll send someone to transfer them for you."

"Thank you, Mr. Uchiha, but—"

"And you will follow me. I hereby relieve you of your duties for the time being. We're going to have a little chat."

Tenten's mind immediately jumped to the worst case scenario. He was totally going to terminate her contract, and then she would have to find yet another job. She hung her head, previous mood dissipating in the air like steam on a hot plate. "I understand."

Well, it had been fun while it lasted. At least now, she was free from Neji's influence...

She wouldn't have to hear his bitching voice in the morning.

Or his occasional word or thanks or praise.

She would no longer have to listen to his complaints, and schedule his appointments, and fetch him drinks.

She should have been happy. She never wanted to reinstate her contact with him, not to mention, he had worked her hard for the past month. Tenten had been in charge of so many things that she felt like if she was fired, the entire company would fall apart. _But it wouldn't,_ she said dryly to herself. It was merely a figment of her unexpressed desires that told her that she was worth something to him.

Neji didn't care for her in the least. And she didn't care for him either.

But that didn't explain the sudden weight upon her shoulders.

Tenten and Sasuke waited on the corner of the street for a minute or two before someone came to pick up her coffees. She told him to whom each beverage would be delivered to, eyes almost tearing. Although her time in the company was short, she had grown attached to her coworkers. It pained her to think that her final job was sending coffee to others. The bitterness of the fact was like another blow. Just because of her dumb heels...

It made her feel a little better when she remembered that Neji wasn't going to get his tea.

After the coffee-holder left, she and Sasuke were left alone, save for a few passerby. From the corner of her eye, Tenten could see the faint green stain of Neji's tea on his white dress shirt. Sasuke beckoned for her to follow him with a slight tip of his head, and Tenten grudgingly accepted. She walked with him to his car (an expensive model, the seats alone probably cost more than her salary), and not trying to seem rude, she sat in the back seat. He raised his eyebrow at the action.

"Not going to take shotgun?"

"I couldn't...not after what I did to your clothes."

"I insist."

So unlocking the door, she fulfilled his request and sat in the desired chair, trying not to look at Sasuke who slid into the car and started the engine.

"Where are we going, Mr. Uchiha?"

"Lunch," he said smugly. "Hyuuga will be so pissed."

Tenten felt her heart race a little faster at the mention of her boss's, soon to be ex-boss's, name. What had he just said? Why would Neji be mad that she was having lunch with Sasuke? She wanted to ask, but instead, sat still and folded her hands in her lap. Whatever the case, it didn't matter.

She was getting fired.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, Tenten saw Sasuke strip himself of his suit jacket so only his dress shirt and tie remained. She gave a small mental nod of approval—he looked much better that way. He beckoned her with a mild hand gesture, saying that she should accompany him inside.

Tenten barely dared to accept his offer. She had never been treated to anything so extravagant.

The restaurant was definitely high level; he must have wanted to soften the blow for her impending job loss. They took a seat outside where it was warmer and their table was basked in the afternoon sun. Crystal wine glasses were set before them, and Sasuke ordered some expensive-sounding wine that she didn't recognize.

"Order what you like," he said bluntly, opening his own menu.

Tenten decided to play it safe and ordered the third cheapest item.

"That's it?"

"Um...yes sir."

When the waiter came, Tenten's eyes grew wide as Sasuke began to talk. Her lunch partner ordered the most expensive dishes, ignoring her previous choice, listing them off like he owned the place. She could practically see dollar signs floating in the server's eyes—he would be getting a good tip. Tenten shifted uncomfortably in her seat, not used to the high class atmosphere. The food arrived, steaming hot and delicious, and as she slowly began to pick her meal apart Sasuke began to speak.

His first words surprised her so much she almost spit the chicken in his face.

"Work for my company."

"E-Excuse me sir?"

She wasn't getting fired?

He must have been joking.

"If you can stand Hyuuga's regimen, you can handle mine with no problem. We need people like you, Ms. Kurenai." He sent a cryptic smile across the table. Tenten swallowed her food with a bit of difficulty and took a sip of wine to clear her throat.

"I would pay you a generous amount. Never mind the stain on my shirt, you can stop looking," he said with a chuckle.

"Yes sir," she answered, flushing and averting her eyes.

But she could hardly believe what she was hearing—he thought she was _competent. _Someone of a definite high level was asking for her to join his company. Tenten couldn't have felt more flattered. In any normal case, she would have accepted the offer in the blink of an eye. In fact, it would have been more logical if she had ditched her stubborn pride and allowed herself to leave the bet, and Neji Hyuuga, forever. Higher wages, probably a non-sadistic boss, relief from the ex-love of her life.

It should have been enough to tip the scales overwhelmingly in Uchiha Inc.'s favor.

But something that she couldn't understand was tugging at her heartstrings. She took another sip of wine contemplatively. Sasuke seemed to notice her silence and added coolly: "I'll give you a few days to think about it. Would that be okay?"

She still didn't answer, instead looking at the depths of the red drink. "I...I'm sorry. I can't accept." She cleared her throat, almost shocked at her own words.

He, unlike her, didn't look surprised at all. "I thought you might say that. Well, I had to take a chance, didn't I?" he said with a smirk, picking some food into his plate. "Seems like you're still somewhat...attached to Hyuuga."

Tenten's heart instantly went into overdrive. "I'm sorry, we're not like that sir," she said, voice wavering slightly for reasons unknown to her. The food was no longer appetizing, and she set her utensils down, trying to stop the heat flushing throughout her body, but in vain. Even the mere mention of their past brought back images she wanted to forget. And that moment in the office, when she had foolishly put her face so near to his...

And how her body had unconsciously targeted the warmth of his lips, how the memories had resurfaced and she _really wanted him to kiss her_—

The wine glass in her hand trembled slightly, sending ripples across the surface. "I appreciate your offer, Mr. Uchiha, I really do. But I can't accept it. Please respect my decision."

"Well of course. It's not a must; it's ultimately left up to you, of course," he said calmly.

"Well then, thank you sir," Tenten said, getting up and feeling quite lighthearted. It was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She quickly snatched her bag up from the ground and placed a $50 bill on the table. Hastily, she wiped her mouth and struggled to talk at the same time. "Well then, thank you for your time. I should go now, Mr. Hyuuga is probably wondering where I am," she said, voice rushed. "Take the money and cover my share. Don't forget to call me for the dry cleaning either."

Neji was going to kill her when he found out that not only was she late, but she also didn't have his tea.

She was going to get hounded...

Why was she thinking of him at a moment like this? She should have been more concerned with herself, and the fact that she still had a job.

Sasuke lounged in his chair, watching her get ready. He took a casual bite of his food. "I will see you at the gathering then, Ms. Kurenai."

She groaned. Right...there was still that company party she had to worry about. She had forgotten Sasuke was coming too. "Yes, sir." Tenten gave a little bow of respect and headed for the door, dodging the waiters with catlike grace.

It was time to get back to work.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Neji was livid.<p>

He had waited for an extra ten minutes, and Tenten still hadn't shown up. And then, someone from Sasuke's company had gone around delivering coffees which had supposedly been Tenten's job. But, when Neji extended a hand, waiting for his tea, the man just gave him a slow shake of the head and said that there wasn't any drink for him.

When he had further interrogated the drink-carrier, he had found out his secretary decided to go on a _date_ with Sasuke.

Which was the reason for his disgruntled heart and hellish demeanor.

Not only had she abandoned her duty, but also decided to meet up with a rival business head for lunch. The papers in his hand wrinkled with his harsh grasp, and the grimace on Neji's face was so deep it could've been etched in stone. It simply wasn't right, first of all. She dared try to run away and shirk her jobs? And maybe, she was thinking of some romantic endeavor with Sasuke. If her plan was to make him pissed off, well, for once it was working. He had never been so angry.

With a harsh toss, the crinkled papers went and hit the rim of the wastebasket, then bounced and hit the floor. Neji swore, but refused to pick it up, fuming in silence.

She probably was never coming back. The slow smirk that Sasuke had given him before he left was enough to account for the fact that his secretary was now in Uchiha Inc.'s hands. Sasuke was never one to give up on something so easy; he had targeted Tenten from the very beginning. There would be no way she could resist the temptation of better wages and less demanding tasks. Neji felt the tiniest bit of guilt welling in him. It would partially be his fault if she left...perhaps he had expected too much of her?

But then came the more pressing matter: would she still go with him to the company party if she was no longer part of Hyuuga Corps?

Hiashi would kill him if he arrived with the terrible excuse that his date had been stolen by Sasuke.

And if Hiashi was after him, it would only be appropriate if Tenten became the sacrifice in his place.

"Damn her," he hissed under his breath. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had been somewhat abandoned by her. He had trusted her almost a little too quickly, put too much of his hopes under her wing. And now, she was gone, leaving the company in a more worse state than it had been when she first arrived.

So much for getting along well.

He wasn't going to forgive her.

EVER.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door.

It was too soon. For a brief moment, Neji half expected Tenten to come waltzing in with a smug smile on her face, only to place a resignation letter on his desk. But instead, it was Shikamaru from floor 2, holding a dry cigarette between his lips.

There was the slight feeling of disappointment on his shoulders. Then Neji thought about it further. There was absolutely nothing to be disappointed _about_. It was just Tenten's absence, nothing more. He had dealt without her for seven years, a few minutes was nothing.

But she had _left him_.

And then the anger resurfaced.

Shikamaru continued to stand, waiting for Neji's reaction.

Neji was so upset he didn't care who he unleashed his wrath upon. He scowled. "What do you want." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Just thought you might like to know that your secretary's having lunch with the Uchiha at that restaurant two blocks from here..." he drawled. "But, if you don't want me here, I suppose I could leave. I did go through all this trouble just to tell you—pressed the button on the elevator and walked all the way and everything."

Before the information had fully sunk in, Shikamaru had turned on his heel and headed towards the doorway. But before leaving, he added a side note. "They look pretty close to me."

And then the message had fully registered in Neji's mind. He instantly got up, heat, anger, and even a bit of relief surging through his body. In a flash, he straightened his suit jacket and rushed out the door, passing by Shikamaru and several other workers who were surprised to see their boss so worked up.

She was so dead when he caught up to her.

Shikamaru called from behind him. "I better be getting a raise for this."

Neji didn't bother taking the elevator, instead sprinting down the stairs and running out of his company. He could only hope that she hadn't left yet, that he could still grasp her arm before she left. And then give her the lecture of a lifetime, even if she was no longer under his control.

But then what about the bet? It would mean that she had lost. Which would consequently mean she _owed_ him something. The mere thought was enough to lessen the frown on his face. Perfect. At least she would have that burden on her shoulders for a while.

He skirted around the street corner, only slightly out of breath. The restaurant was close now, and he could see the faint outline of Sasuke and Tenten at a table. They seemed to be chatting happily enough, which made him purse his lips. With a storm of heated anger, Neji walked into the restaurant, bumping into Tenten who looked like she was just about to leave.

When she noticed him, her brown eyes were wide, like a deer caught in headlights.

Neji licked his lips.

She was done for.

"So, where's my tea?"

In the background, Sasuke was watching the scene unfold. Neji made a mental note to deal with him later. He gave Sasuke a look that clearly said "stay out of this." He responded with a smirk and raised hands in defense.

She mumbled something incoherent. Neji couldn't make it out. "I'm sorry," he hissed. "I didn't quite hear you." He was barely keeping his rage contained...the fact that she had wandered off with Sasuke of all people still hadn't escaped him. And even more so, she had _ditched_ him and was probably going to quit, just to run over to her new boyfriend's side. In a single moment she had probably done every possible thing on his taboo list. If she didn't quit, then he for sure was going to fire her.

Wait. Something was nagging at the back of his mind. Was it any of his business in the first place? All she had forgot to do was bring him tea...was that really worth firing someone for? Neji hastily pushed the voice away, choosing for once to trust the rush of emotions in him rather than his rationality.

Tenten looked around, flustered under his gaze. Good. If he was making her uncomfortable, then by all means.

"Your tea," she finally managed to say slowly, "I accidentally spilled it on Mr. Uchiha."

"Which brings me to my next point," Neji said harshly. Who cared where is tea went? If it wasn't in his hand, anything else was irrelevant—even if she had dumped the beverage on Sasuke. "What were you doing with that man in the first place? Did you accept that job offer already?"

"How did you know he offered me—"

Neji finally blew. Not wanting to cause a public scene (he wasn't that far gone yet), he grabbed her wrist and yanked her out of the restaurant. Sasuke's laugh echoed in his ears. She didn't say a word, just looking at him, confusion written over her face. The people around them watched on with interest as Neji dragged them over to a secluded area on a bench. The skin of her hand was soft against his fingers, and it somehow began to ease his heart. The pounding in his chest decreased in anger, and grew in another more wary, more affectionate area.

"I know," he said coldly, "Because I know the type of man he is. So tell me. Did you accept it or not?"

"I can't believe you wouldn't even trust me," she snapped, finally showing her true colors. "Do you think I'm that low of a person? To ditch you? Do you think I'm that dumb not to realize that _hell_, I would be losing the fucking bet? You are as much of an asshole as you were when I dated you! You haven't changed at all!"

That sent a spark down Neji's spine. She was pushing the blame onto him.

Well, two could play at that game.

"You want to yell?" he asked, voice a deadly whisper. "Then by all means, yell all you like. _You _are the one who hasn't changed. You're still hot headed, impulsive, and loud, arrogant and completely oblivious to things that are happening around you."

She looked shocked.

He continued, unable to stop the stream of phrases that were coming out. "And you know what? Perhaps it _would _be better if you went to Uchiha Inc. You've been bent on making my life a living hell since I hired you."

There was something else in her eyes now.

Hurt.

And suddenly, Neji's mouth went dry, and he couldn't say anything else. For the first time in years, he realized a sincere apology was in order. It wasn't based off the communications book, nor his past experience, but on instinct alone.

He felt guilty.

What had happened to that anger he had against her a few moments ago?

Even worse, it looked like she was about to cry.

His suspicions were confirmed when the tears fell hard and fast, and she replied with a choked up voice that cracked at odd intervals. She wiped away the tears as they came, looking at the ground, but talking to him in that hurt tone.

He gulped, the guilt eating him away.

It was his fault.

"And you don't think you've been making me miserable too? At least I've been trying to keep up with your hellish requests. But I get it. I don't care if I lose the bet anymore. Take whatever you like from me. You've destroyed most of it anyways," she said, biting her lip and scrunching her nose to keep more tears from falling out.

He didn't want this. Neji tried to stop what she was going to say next, to apologize for his harsh terms, but his voice box refused to obey him. At the most important moment, he was speechless.

"I quit." She took a breath, eying him with a harsh gaze brimming with tears. "And just so you know, I rejected his offer because I thought I couldn't let you down. But now that I see how you really feel, I've got no regrets. See you later. Actually, I'd rather not to see your face ever again. Forget the party. Use your dumb corporate power to take whatever you want to fulfill this dumbass bet." She slung her bag over the shoulder without casting him another look. "I'm out of here."

The crowd that had gathered to watch the public soap opera slowly dispersed, leaving Neji alone on the park bench.

Just one line.

One line had ruined everything.

But he had wanted her gone, he reminded himself. She was nothing but a nuisance. She had only done a job. Business and personal issues: separate.

Then why did it hurt so much?

He got up slowly, letting the blood rush to his head. Right...that was the question. Why was his heart in constant turmoil? He was upset with her, happy with her, angry with her...

Mostly angry with her. Or pissed off at her.

Yet now, all he felt was extreme guilt.

The ground looked like a good place to stare at for a while. People were shooting him dirty glares, whispering about what a terrible person he was. But they didn't know anything about their relationship, or what had happened in the past. It was none of their business in the first place.

"Good job," someone said sarcastically as they passed him, "You made her cry."

Neji chose not to respond.

With a grudging acceptance, he realized that he had really screwed up this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, poor schmuck. <strong>

**What did you think? Don't worry, their relationship will get there!**

**R & R! Constructive criticism is welcomed :)**

**-Miss S**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here we go, just in time for the holidays :)**

**I won't be on FF for a while (vacations! Let's goooo), so this chapter's coming in advance.**

**WARNING: next chapter's rating will be bumped up; so for those who are reading this as T, I apologize but I've got to stick with the rules :/**

**If you want to read it anyways, regardless of rating, that would make me SUPER happy :)**

**well, enough of that. I don't own Naruto, so get on with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Neji finally decided to hire his date. She was beautiful, no doubt—he had gone to the special club down the street especially for her. After waving a wad of cash in the woman's face, she had agreed to his terms, blue eyes glittering with greed.<p>

"I'm Ino," she said confidently, extending a manicured hand for him to shake. Neji knew she was the same type as him: money concerned, business oriented. They would at least get along moderately well. He shook her hand. "Very well. You dress conservatively, meet me at the entrance of this address promptly at 8:00. If you are even a moment late, I will not forgive you, and your contract is terminated. Under no circumstances will I allow any excuses. Do you understand?"

She rolled her eyes. "Peachy. Loosen up. I'll be there."

He left the club, feeling a little more lighthearted. With some luck, he would at least pass the company party unscathed. The woman, Ino, was sure to turn a few heads. He wasn't too keen on doing anything else unnecessary—she would cause many rumors simply by coming on his arm. No, it was best to leave it the way it was.

He was about to call his secretary to remind her to pen in an appointment to meet up with Ino, just so they wouldn't act like complete strangers when they arrived together.

And then, he remembered that he had fired the first one, and the second one had quit.

Tenten had finally left his life for good.

And that was what he had wanted. With a set heart, Neji squared his shoulders and walked back to Hyuuga Corps. She never _needed_ him or anything in the first place. The bet now seemed like mere childish behavior when he looked back on it. So she owed him something...with a dry smile, he realized he didn't really want anything of hers anyways. She had constantly been yelling at him, complaining to him, scowling at him. But there had been those moments, rare as they were, when her tone had changed and it was like they were on good terms again.

She had done her job well, even though it had only been a month. His productivity rate had skyrocketed and the company was smoothly oiled like never before. Tenten had made it run. Neji knew: she had always been there behind the scenes. There were always bandaids on her desk from the various blisters she got from running down the halls in her high heels, which almost made him laugh. What made her think that those death-shoes were necessary?

His sulky state returned when he remembered that the bandaids were gone and her desk empty. She had packed everything up in an hour and hightailed out of Hyuuga Corps, never even giving him a word goodbye.

So that was it. End of discussion.

He came back to Hyuuga Corps and went up to his office. The party was tomorrow. He was grateful for the fact that he had hired a planner to set everything up for him. He had no time to wrestle with arrangements. And, he noted, he had apparently had no sense about color coordination, so he wouldn't have been of much help anyways.

"Your walls are so _bland, _Mr. Hyuuga. Beige, white, brown? Really?"

Tenten had said that to him once. The words had stuck so harshly with him that he decided to paint his room a tad brighter...

He groaned. There it was again. He was thinking about her _again_.

He rubbed his temples in frustration, reminding himself of his personal mantra: relationships in work and life were not to be mixed. But now, the thought was getting foggier and foggier, and he was starting to think maybe it wouldn't be too bad if he stepped out of the lines for a brief period of time. Just so he could touch someone, and hold a warm body next to his own.

The papers he was fumbling with toppled out of his hands and onto the carpeted floor. Neji sighed and tossed the empty folder carelessly onto his desk. He couldn't concentrate.

The unease was unsettling.

Maybe Uncle Hiashi was right. He needed to get a ring on his finger pretty quickly, lest he end up old, wrinkly, and alone.

* * *

><p>Ino was there on time, which was new for a thing for her. According to her employer's request, she had dressed modestly (she wasn't <em>that<em> dumb to realize that dressing like a whore was bad at a business party). Her long dress swished about her ankles and heeled feet, hair in an elegant knot on the top of her head. The evening was still warm.

Neji had asked her to be his date for this little "party" of sorts. What Ino didn't understand was why a powerful and attractive guy like him needed to pay a woman to escort him.

He looked like he had been waiting for a few minutes, but when she showed up, there she could see a thin layer of relief under his stoic gaze. So he could feel emotions...that was a good start. He took her hand and gave her a nod of acknowledgement. "It's good to see you, Ms. Yamanaka."

"Likewise," she replied with a smile. "Should we go in? It looks like the people in there really want to see you."

He looked through the doors, gaze a little unfocused, like he was thinking of something really important. "Yes."

The entered, and like she had predicted, heads turned and mouths dropped. She felt a little glimmer of excitement inside. This was what she loved. The attention, the lights, the higher society—all of it was just like she had imagined. She wasn't egotistic by any means, but she knew she was considered extremely attractive. And with the focused stares of a large portion of the males at the party, this idea was reinforced even more.

Then they began mingling, and Ino dutifully played her part. She laughed when appropriate, smiled winningly, chatted amiably. It was child's play for her. Neji didn't seem too bad off either. Although he didn't smile at all, his topics of conversation were interesting and he proved to be rather engaging. Overall, they worked well together.

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed.

A voice broke into their conversation, mocking in tone.

"Why, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you, Hyuuga."

Ino noticed Neji's arm stiffen, and his gaze turned harsh. She followed his line of sight, curious.

Oh.

It was Sasuke.

Well, this wasn't good. Not good at all.

From their discussion/get together from the previous day, she knew Neji and Sasuke were rivals and occasional friends. But at that moment, they were definitely enemies: the chill in the air was enough to attest for that.

And then her quick observation of Sasuke's escorts set her heart thumping in hate. Her lip curled in a bit of anger. He thought he was a pimp, did he, with a girl on each arm? Well, attractive as he was visually, his personality was dirt poor. He had two dates, one with brown hair, and another with shocking pink. The one with the darker hair seemed nervous; she was biting her lip and trying not to look at Neji. Her eyes were focused on the wall behind them, clearly desiring not to speak a word to them. The other woman seemed confident, hand pressed closely on Sasuke's bicep.

Ino looked back to Neji. He was glaring harshly at the group, especially at the contact between the nervous girl and Sasuke.

Ino's mind was whirring. She must have been Tenten, Neji's previous secretary who was his original date. A smirk appeared on her face. There was obviously some unresolved issues between them. The tension was palpable. Her mischievous nature finally got the better of her, and she walked towards them.

"Hello," she said sweetly.

Tenten looked at her, and underneath her brown eyes, Ino saw a veil of hatred.

The excitement in her was threatening to overflow.

Jealousy. Perfect.

"Yes, hello," Neji said, following her and gently setting an arm around Ino's waist. Ino saw Tenten's eyes widen, then look at the spot of contact with clear distaste. She felt like crowing with laughter. This was too funny. The drama at this corporate party was like a soap opera.

"So this is your date, Hyuuga?" Sasuke said, looking pointedly at Ino.

The laughter in his voice set Ino's teeth on edge. He was making fun of her. She channeled scorn through her gaze. People had said her eyes were her best asset, so she used them to their full potential. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ino Yamanaka," she said, tone light, but left with an underlying threat. She didn't like him.

"Well," he replied unfazed, "Nice to meet you too. If you didn't know, this girl here is Tenten, my new secretary. She does her job wonderfully, as you may know. And the other lovely lady is Sakura, my current _girlfriend_." He emphasized the word, hoping to get a reaction from Neji.

"Hello," said Ino with a wave.

Neji, true to his nature, kept his face impassive as always. "Hello, both of you. Ms. Kurenai, I hope you're doing well at Uchiha Corps. And Sakura, it's good to see you again. I hope you've been well."

"I am, thanks," Sakura said giggling. If possible, she pressed herself even closer to Sasuke. Ino rolled her eyes.

Tenten still hadn't said anything. She was acting almost as a third wheel. Her facial expression spoke volumes: she was uncomfortable beyond belief.

Really, Neji was so lucky he had hired Ino. If it had been anyone else, the plot would never move, and they would be stuck in a rut forever. Scanning around the room, she noticed drinks and food, a potted plant, an expensive vase, and lots of ugly waiters. She forced down the smile that was threatening to appear on her face.

This was going to be good.

With her newly hatched plan, she began conversing again. "I'm glad you all are doing so well! To tell you the truth, I'm not a secretary or a girlfriend, but simply a really good friend of Neji's...I'm actually kind of upset I can only stay in this city for a while before going back."

Sakura asked with curiosity, "And where would that be? You're not from here?"

Lies. Hook, line, and sinker.

"No, I'm actually three hours flight from here," Ino answered, keeping a close eye on Tenten's body language. Her shoulders were scrunched, and Ino was happy to note she no longer was close to Sasuke, instead keeping a good distance away from him.

"Wow...that must be so hard for you to visit him! Well, I'm glad you did. It's always nice to meet people from other places."

"I agree! I just stopped by to visit my parents, but when Neji asked me to be his date, well, I just couldn't refuse," Ino said. Neji's hand visibly tensed against her waist. She took that as a warning to stop. But, if she stopped now, her plan would never get past phase one. She needed to get him and his soon-to-be lover together by the end of the night.

She kept going. "So few people can refuse him, you know?"

The air was getting even more awkward. This was so perfect. Sakura looked at the floor nervously while Tenten began pursing her lips, eyebrows furrowing.

Sasuke moved the conversation along by clearing his throat. "Yes, though his methods of coercion aren't the best at times." He chuckled at his own joke, and the air softened. Sakura looked at him adoringly. Neji just pressed his lips into a line.

Ino grit her teeth. Sasuke was ruining everything.

He wasn't going to let her do as she planned. Well, desperate times called for desperate measures. And hell, Ino was best under a bit of pressure. She gently took Neji's hand off her waist, and casually linked arms with Sakura. The girl jumped in surprise, but quickly relaxed at the contact.

"Sakura, I would love it if you told me who made your dress. The stitching is simply fabulous," Ino said cheerfully. The woman was obviously flattered by Ino's praise, and quickly replied with some obscure name.

"It's made of silk too...you know how hard that is to wash. The fuzzies and everything?" Sakura continued.

"Ah, of course! But it looks in such good condition. Is it new?" The two girls gradually moved father and farther away. It was the kind of situation that the men wouldn't have liked to listen to anyways. And she had made sure that her back faced Tenten, clearly forcing her out of the conversation. She felt a bit bad for doing that, but she would thank her in the end. Ino made her way over to a few tables, where she took a seat. She gestured for Sakura to sit down too. Hopefully they wouldn't be bothered and Sasuke wouldn't come to pick her up before Neji made his move.

But Sasuke was still talking to Neji. Ino found that a problem. She decided they needed a bit of insurance, to confirm that Tenten and Neji would get their time alone. She called a waiter over with a wiggle of her fingers, and the ugly man offered her a wine glass on a tray. "Oh no, not for me," she said giggling. "See Mr. Uchiha there? Send it to him, please."

The waiter was close enough that she could slip an $100 bill in his pocket without anyone seeing. His leg tensed with her touch, but then loosened up when he realized what she wanted him to do.

"Well, that was sweet of you," said Sakura, obviously thinking that Ino had asked the man to deliver a drink simply out of kindness. She hadn't seen the monetary exchange from her seat.

"Really? We do it all the time from where I come from."

The waiter was making his way over to Sasuke. And then came the moment of truth: he held out the wine glass, and just before Sasuke's fingers grasped it fully, he let go. The red drink spilled all over the man's white dress shirt, and the glass shattered on the floor.

Ino saw him sigh and look at his ruined shirt, the waiter apologizing profusely. Sasuke shook his head as if to forgive him for the mistake, then said a word to Neji and Tenten before heading to the restrooms. He probably said something along the lines of: "Wait here, I'll be back soon."

And now, the awkward couple was left alone.

From her spot at the table and hidden behind a potted plant with a chatty Sakura, Ino watched the scene play out, barely able to conceal her laughter.

* * *

><p>The moment the wine had spilled, Neji knew that something bad was going to happen. It wasn't just a hunch. With Sasuke gone, and his date having ditched him (he was going to cut Ino's pay in half for that), he and Tenten were now standing just close enough for a conversation, but not enough to move away. She wouldn't have anyplace to go anyways—he knew that she hated being left out of everything. Her uncomfortable stance during their conversation was just like it always was, scrunched shoulders and lip biting.<p>

Yet, she looked stunning. He remembered how his breath had caught in his throat when he first saw her at the party, with her hair down from its usual tied up ponytail, make-up accentuating her pure features. He felt like her dress didn't do her justice.

And he wanted to taint her, to bring her into his arms just so he could lay his head against the crook of her neck and smell the scent of her mysterious perfume. He wanted to touch the curves that hadn't been there before, he wanted to feel what his eyes told him was there, but his mind wasn't sure existed. Even if she protested, he didn't care.

Why was he like this?

Now that they were alone, the desire was greater than ever before. The background noise seemed foreign. All he could do was focus his senses on her existence.

She had only been gone for a few days, and he was already a wreck.

"I hope...you're doing alright at your new work place."

She looked at him, eyes showing surprise that he had initiated a conversation. But then, her voice took a hard edge to it. "Why would you care? You said I would fit in there better anyways...because I constantly make your life miserable."

He winced. It sounded worse when it came out of her mouth. "I said it in a moment of irrationality. I didn't really think you'd quit."

"Well good job. You screwed up majorly."

"I realize. If you hadn't noticed by now, I seem to 'screw up majorly' all the time according to your standards."

She was looking even angrier by the moment. If he wanted her back as his secretary, he would have to be rational and allow a few hits to his pride. And that included apologizing. With a deep breath, and a promise that it would be the last time, he uttered the words he hated to say. "I'm sorry."

There was silence for a moment. He sneaked a look at her, and there was shock written all over Tenten's face. Finally, she blinked and said in a surprised voice, "I have never heard you say that...ever."

"Well," he said, now a little uncomfortable, "I don't say it quite often."

"Wow," she said, tone breathless. A smile was replacing her usual frown, making her look a hundred times better than when she was with Sasuke. "Thank you."

She had _thanked him_. For what? Apologizing? Neji didn't really care. From his viewpoint, as long as she smiled like that, he would apologize over and over again. "If you still wanted...I...the Hyuuga Corps would really like you back."

She pretended to ponder it for a moment. "Hm, I don't know. Depends: is the bet still on if I come back?"

He was going to take a chance. "Do you want it to?"

"Well, that's also the first time you've asked for my opinion...what's gotten into you lately?" she laughed, and Neji's spine sparked up and down as if firecrackers had been set off. "In that case, I would love it if we kept the bet going. A little bit of competition never hurt, right?"

He could hardly believe his ears. It sounded like she was—

"To answer your question, I would love to come back." She smiled shyly and shuffled her feet a little.

Neji blurted out something to her comment, but he wasn't sure what it was. The only thing he saw was a bright pink flush cover her face, and a nervous hand reach out to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. What exactly had he said in that rush of emotion? To his surprise, she took a step closer to him and the motion snatched the breath right out of his mouth. He was near enough to feel heat radiating from her exposed skin and to see a clear swipe of gloss over her lips. The scent of her perfume engulfed him. How was it that she looked more stunning than she had been seconds ago? The air was electrifying. With a tentative hand, she reached for his arm.

And then she touched him, and all hell broke loose.

"I'd love to dance with you," she murmured. Neji supposed that had been the answer to what he had said. Without another word, he grasped her hand in his and led her to the dance floor. Taking the opportunity (it was highly likely he would never have one like this again) he put his hand on the curve of her waist. It rested gently above her hip. Her hand snaked up to his shoulders, accidentally brushing the skin on his neck.

Neji shivered involuntarily.

And then they were dancing in perfect synchronization, so different from the awkward swaying dance they did when they were younger. He was looking at her, and she was looking back at him, and it was like they were in their own separate world. He loved how she didn't have any fancy jewelry dangling from her neck, and that the only accessory she wore were little earrings. Her hand was warm on his shoulders. Neji fought the desire to take it down and kiss it. Together, they wove in and out of the dance crowd, her feet matching every step of his.

The song wasn't even registering in Neji's mind anymore. All he could focus on were Tenten's breath and her lips and her eyes and everything about her.

"Please come back," he whispered.

She laughed. "I _am_ coming back. I told you that already."

But somehow, Neji knew that that wasn't what he meant.

They danced another song, a little more lively than the first. Then, Tenten was whisked away by some old CEO of some random company which Neji decided right then and there he wanted to destroy. He was left alone as she danced, shooting him an apologetic look over the man's shoulder.

Someone sidled up to him. "So it's going well, I hope?"

It was Ino.

Neji frowned. "What are you talking about? What's going well?"

He hadn't quite forgotten that she left him to talk to Sakura.

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes, as if Neji was the most clueless guy she had ever met. "You know...with _Tenten._"

How in the world did she know...?

"It's easy. Just by the way you two act around each other—its simply nauseating. Like, sweet but nauseating. Understand?"

"Not really."

"No worries. I didn't really expect you to." She shot him a mysterious smile. "Hope your night was enjoyable, Mr. Hyuuga. Although you might not have gotten the girl, the time will come soon. Don't you worry about it. You're already on the right track." Ino drew up her skirts and began heading towards the exit, waving her hand casually behind her.

"Thank you," Neji said, not too loud and not too soft. Something must have been in the air that evening—he hardly ever went as far as two nice things in one night. First an apology, then a word of thanks? He shook his head.

Ino turned around, grinning brightly. Maybe he would pay her in full after all. "You're welcome. Stay like this, okay? Much better than your usual ice-man attitude." At this, the blonde laughed and ran off.

So his date had left him. But to Neji, it didn't really seem that bad...the night had been rather productive.

"There you are, Hyuuga. I finally got the damn wine stain out of my shirt...oh, where's Ms. Yamanaka? I was looking forward to talking with her."

It was the voice of Sasuke Uchiha. The events of the party suddenly took a drastic turn for the worse. Neji sighed and walked over to meet him.

"You don't look too happy to see me."

"Uchiha, happiness doesn't register on my face quite often. You should know this."

"Perhaps you're right. Now, have you seen my two dates? They seem to have wandered off."

Neji decided a little white lie wouldn't hurt. "No, sorry. I'm sure they're somewhere, though." Besides, the way Sasuke said "date" irked him beyond belief. All he could imagine was Sasuke's hand holding onto Tenten's shoulder, and her discomforted facial expression. Then, he remembered with a surge of happiness, that Tenten was no longer to be affiliated with Uchiha Inc. Although he wanted to rub it in Sasuke's face, he kept Tenten's decision to himself, so the full impact of her resignation would hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks.

"Well, the night is still young and the women are not hideous, so I'm going to take a few dances," said Sasuke, walking languidly to the dance hall.

Neji gave him a curt nod. "Enjoy yourself."

Could that man utter a phrase without an insult? Shaking his head, Neji quickly turned around. He should find Tenten. Her dance with the old CEO should have been finished, and he was eager for...

Eager for what?

A warm body smacked into his.

Oh, that was it.

Contact.

Tenten was right in front of him, closer than ever, face flustered and eyes bright. She had accidentally (was it accidental?) bumped against him. Her nervous habit of hair-tucking didn't seem to wear away during their time apart. She fiddled with it, trying not to look at him. "Hello, Mr. Hyuuga. Hope your evening has been pleasant."

She had a little glass of champagne in her hands. It was half empty.

Now that he looked at her, she did look a bit tipsy.

"My night has been fine, thank you. However, you look dizzy...would you like to sit down?" He was worried she would injure others in her intoxicated state...or more importantly, herself.

She bobbed her head and he gently led her to the circular table in the back, hidden from most eyes. Away from the glittering lights, the area was dimly lit and warm. He heard her sigh with relief, and she set the glass on the table. Now that they were alone, Neji was more aware of her presence than usual. Absentmindedly, he glanced at his fingers, imagining a gold wedding band on his ring finger where one didn't exist.

The silence was comfortable.

And then, after a moment, it wasn't.

His eyes met hers for the briefest moment and they held. Her lips parted with a little inhale of breath. Neji's blood decided not to circulate properly, and his hands grew ice cold—which only happened when he was stressed out. The hair against the back of his neck was stifling.

Tenten gave a nervous cough that echoed in the quiet of the table. "So, what else do you have planned for this evening, Mr. Hyuuga?"

Something didn't sound right in that sentence.

Neji sought to correct it. "It's 'Neji.' Not 'Mr. Hyuuga.'"

She was stunned into silence—a surprise.

It was a surprise to him too. What had he just implied? But it was too late to change the past...he would have to deal with the consequences of his rash behavior.

She pursed her lips, seeming to roll her tongue inside her mouth, testing the word out silently before saying it aloud. Even then, she looked hesitant. The name barrier was a line they hadn't crossed quite yet. Neji desperately prayed that he hadn't chosen the wrong time and place like he seemed to do so often, well, ever since Tenten came back.

"Never mind," Neji interjected hastily. "If you're uncomfortable I understand. After all, circumstances are not actually—"

"Neji."

His name from her lips was too sacred for words. The last time she had spoken his first name, it was hissed like a curse.

"_You're an asshole, Neji Hyuuga._"

And now, underneath her naive gaze, away from the eyes of prying people and nosy paparazzi, it sounded like a melody. She was obviously embarrassed, choosing to look at the wall instead of at him, but Neji couldn't tear his eyes away. Her figure seemed for alluring than it had ever been.

She got up swiftly, tipping a little to the side, then straightening up again. "Uh, sorry Mr. Hyuuga—um, Neji—ah, I just have to...clear my head, fresh air, a breather if you know what I mean," she stuttered. Tenten was so intent on running away that she stumbled several times before successfully getting out of her seat. And finally, when she did, she picked up her skirts, ears flaming red, and dashed for the doorway.

Neji slumped in his seat, completely overwhelmed. Her reaction was simply too much.

And the little, tiny ray of hope inside him was whispering that it might have been due to him.

He wanted nothing more than to believe it.

* * *

><p>What had she done? <em>What the hell had she just done<em>?

Tenten was panicking and bright red and completely and utterly confused.

Neji.

Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji...

The name was like a caress against her tongue, and once again, she was overcome with the familiarity of saying his name. And she had given such a _bullshit _excuse to leave, stuttering and looking like a total fool...

The night air smacked her in the face. Tenten took a deep breath of it, attempting to calm her nerves.

She had been _so angry_ at first—maybe she had left him, but did that give him the right to hire some blonde woman who looked like she just came from a club? Ino's arm had elicited an extremely frustrated Tenten when it was on Neji's arm. And the nerve of him—he had the audacity to hold that woman on the waist, like they were more than just "friends".

Tenten quickly reminded herself that she had been frustrated since Neji had acted so contrary to his usual self. Body contact in public wasn't one of his strong points.

But then, there was the wine fiasco and they were left alone and things had happened and Tenten was so disoriented she didn't know what to believe anymore.

And not to mention, the way they had danced...his stoic expression had softened somewhat, and she thought she had seen a little smile tugging at the corner of his lips. And the smooth plane of his back was nice too. His hands were cool, like they always were.

Some things hadn't changed.

Neji Hyuuga was professional, eloquently spoken, and very, very hot.

Especially in that tux.

"Gah! What am I thinking?" she groaned out to no one in particular. In the spur of the moment (too happy and delirious that the great Neji Hyuuga had gone so far as to apologize to her), she had accepted the request to return. And even then, perhaps on the inside, she wanted to go back too?

After all, Uchiha Inc just wasn't...the same.

Sasuke as a boss just wasn't the same.

Looking back on it, maybe the stress had been what made her job at Hyuuga Corps seem so worthwhile. Maybe it was the errands that filled her with a sense of accomplishment when they were completed. Maybe it was Neji Hyuuga, the ex-love of her life, who had uttered a simple word of thanks that could somehow fill her tummy with soda bubbles.

"Aw damn," she muttered into her shawl, burying her face between the folds of the fabric.

It wasn't _ex-love_ anymore.

* * *

><p>Neji realized something was a little...off with himself when he got home. It wasn't that his hormones were raging beyond belief, or that he really was craving something peculiar, or anything along the normal symptoms of "being off."<p>

He wanted to hear her voice.

Right then and there.

He had her number...it wouldn't be difficult.

But he couldn't bring himself to do it. In a moment of delusion, he contemplated making up an issue simply so that she could pick up her work phone and cater to his needs. But then he pushed it away, realizing that it was completely absurd, and that he was definitely going against his personal motto.

The line was blurring between the two issues.

After the party, he had no greater longing than to get on normal speaking terms with Tenten, like they had been in the past. He reasoned that it would be for the best—after all, she was his secretary again. It was necessary that they have a good, comfortable relationship with each other. If she toned down her hot headed nature, and he...

Neji sighed, hating to admit it.

And if he stopped being such an "arrogant prick" (she had called him that one too many times), maybe they would get along?

Would it be okay if business and personal life crossed over their boundaries for just a moment?

Neji closed his eyes. He only had to wait two days to see her again. On Monday, she would be back at her usual post, by his side. And then she would bring him his daily tea. And most likely, she would laugh at him. And after he made a dry remark, she would laugh with him.

And their relationship would have some semblance of normality on the surface, but beneath it, the unresolved issues would still waver.

He needed to hear her voice.

Unable to stop himself, Neji called her—for once not out of work obligations but for merely the social aspect of calling someone.

Her groggy voice answered the phone, filled with the lull of sleep. "'Ello?"

"Ten—Ms. Kurenai."

"Mmm, hi Mr. Hyuuga. Anything I can help you with?" Her relaxed voice sent a pulse that coiled seductively around his abdomen. The phone was probably close to her lips, as he could hear every light breath that traveled over the speakers.

Neji was hit with the imaginings of seeing her tousled form near his, her waking voice not heard over the phone, but right next to his ear.

"...Nothing for the moment. I just wanted to thank you for this evening. And I'm looking forward to seeing you back on Monday."

A light chuckle erupted over the line. "Sure. Me too—I'm happy you asked me to come back. To tell you the truth, Uchiha Inc. didn't really cut it for me."

"I—yes. I completely agree. Thank you for your time."

"Like wise. Goodnight."

"Sleep well."

The line clicked off, and Neji shut his phone, face abnormally warm. He took a deep breath and exhaled, sitting on his bed in a meditative pose. There was too much inner turmoil in his heart.

He needed to resolve it.

* * *

><p>On Monday morning, Neji was in a better mood than he had ever been. First had been the phone call from Sasuke at 5:00 am, which had cheered him up significantly.<p>

"I can't believe it! What in the world did you do? She told me she was leaving last night—damn, Hyuuga, I wanted to beat your face shitless right then and there, but it was midnight. You were so lucky I didn't show up at your house. Anyway, I hope you're ready to pay the consequences of a the contract breach."

He had interjected smoothly that there had never been a contract in the first place. And with a smug smile on his lips, he had hung up.

And then he had gotten to work and _Tenten_ was there, sitting at her normal perch before his office. Her hair was up like always, her suit jacket tucked primly around her waist. She smiled up at him, the first time in ages, and greeted him. "Hello, Mr. Hyuuga."

"Good morning, Ms. Kurenai. It's good to have you back."

"It's good to _be _back," she had replied, handing him his schedule for the day.

It was good to have normalcy back in his life. She had his tea set on his desk, papers filed as they were before, and best of all, he could hear her cool voice over the speakers every time there was an appointment or contract he needed to confirm. And each moment her voice illuminated his office, all his heart could do was thump loudly against his ribcage, so loudly he was afraid she could hear it past the doors.

Neji licked his lips, which had gotten dryer.

He needed to do something about this.

With a sudden decision that was beyond stupidity, he grabbed his jacket off its hanger and opened the office door. Tenten looked mildly surprised, but she took it in stride.

"You look like you're going somewhere. Can I help you in any way?"

"Yes. Come with me."

"But my job—"

"Screw your job," he wanted to say. But instead, Neji grabbed a bystander and looked him harshly in the eye. "You will take care of Ms. Kurenai's post while we are away. List anything and everything that happens, and we will take care of it. I will pay you overtime. Do you understand?"

The man looked like he was going to piss himself, but he nodded.

Neji looked back at Tenten. "See? Issue resolved. Grab your coat."

"Alright," she grumbled, grabbing her bag in the process. "But I don't really get what's going on...you have a lot of explaining to do. And if it's not urgent, I will kick you where it hurts."

He debated whether or not to tell her that it wasn't urgent in the slightest, just to test her, but eventually decided against it.

And then, she was in his car with him, and her scent was filling up the place. She was sitting so near to him that he could see every eyelash on her eye move when she blinked.

Neji licked his lips again, and then revved up the engine. He had to focus on the road, and Tenten was proving to be the greatest distraction he had ever encountered.

The thumping in his chest was deafening—she must have heard it by now...

As they drove away from the company, Neji wondered if perhaps this decision would be his downfall.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. Haha hope it was good :)<strong>

**Again, if you didn't catch it in my first AN, here it is again: rating is changing next chapter.**

**But that comes later. For now, R&R!**

**Happy holidays!**

**-Miss S**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again :) It's been a while, had this done for some time, but I felt like making you guys suffer a bit :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. The characters, that is.**

* * *

><p><strong>I have put it upon myself to change this back to T, though it'll be going to M again soon. Just for you readers that only check certain pages :D<strong>

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Neji was beginning to think putting Tenten in his car on the spur of the moment was not a great idea.<p>

"Are you going to tell us where we're going yet?" she huffed, hand accidentally brushing against his own which was clenched tightly on the gear shift.

The contact was light, but it was enough for Neji to immediately snatch his hand away. She looked at him, an eyebrow furrowed in suspicion. He gulped and refused to look at her.

Definitely not a great idea.

With a simple turn of the wheel, he pulled into a vacant parking space. He was breaking out in a cold sweat, and only hoped with his fingers crossed that she wouldn't notice...

"Are we getting off here?" Tenten asked, looking around.

"I'm supposing since I stopped the car, and am now opening the door, that yes: we are leaving," he said matter-of-factly.

She rolled her eyes. "Way to state the obvious."

He had just made a fool of himself.

Splendid.

Sighing (there really was no winning, was there?) Neji stepped out of the car and began making his way out of the parking lot. Tenten hurried after him, bag swinging on her shoulders, heels clicking against the pavement. "Hey! Wait! Where are we going?"

"Lunch," he answered simply.

He thought he heard her jaw drop.

She spluttered for a bit next to him, face growing uncharacteristically red.

He raised a stiff eyebrow. "Do you not want to?"

"N-no...lunch would be great," she said, averting her gaze to the sidewalk. Neji scowled. How was it that cement held her attention more than he did? But what pissed him off even more was the fact that she seemed resigned and hesitant to dine with him. Now, that could have been due to several reasons...he did make her life difficult, and also made her quit her secretary position, but that was all in the past now.

He was getting a major migraine.

"Here," Neji muttered, opening a door for her.

He hoped she would be pleased; it was a great cafe. It was cozy and welcoming and warm. Even he had to admit he found the atmosphere enjoyable, if the food was not a bit pricy. With an accomplished smile on his face, he observed Tenten's reaction. Her eyes grew wide, and suddenly, it was like they were young again.

He was reminded of the time she found a rusty ring at the bottom of the lake, her eyes shining like it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Neji had said it was a rusty piece of metal.

Then she had punched him, spouting nonsense about the purity of a maiden's heart and the power of love through marriage.

It had been their first fight.

Sighing, he unknowingly glanced at his hands (ring-less, still), and gestured for Tenten to sit. "How long will you gawk for? We're here to eat, though I'm glad you like the decor so much."

She rolled her eyes playfully and sat down, elegantly unwrapping the cutlery with a single motion and placing the napkin on her lap. "I get it, you're hungry. Then be my guest and order. Just so you know, I'm not high maintenance...something cheap and edible for me is good enough."

What kind of gentleman did Tenten think he was? She wasn't worth a measly and unfitting portions of food. And he sure as hell was not going to be cheap simply because she asked him to. Anything else, anytime else would have been fine, but not now.

He sighed. "We'll see." It was an ambiguous answer, and it satisfied her for the moment.

He opened the menu.

* * *

><p>The opened and unnecessarily large menu was blocking his face from her view.<p>

Tenten had a problem with that.

Not to mention, she was more than normally flustered since Neji had totally (kind of ish) asked her out on a lunch date. And she was super, extremely pleased that he had chosen a place more suited to her tastes, unlike Sasuke's unnatural and over-the-top elegant restaurant. She was more comfortable in places with warm lighting that didn't blind her with crystal refractions, seats with just enough cushioning, and cozy beige walls.

She sat, a little awkward as Neji was simply reading from the menu and the silence was deafening.

The waiter came over, clearly not sensing the tension in the air. "Hello!" he said cheerfully. "What can for you two to drink today?"

"Water please," Tenten mumbled, not trusting herself with alcohol after her last incidence with it. She was not good at holding her liquor.

Neji didn't look up from his reading. "Wine. The best you have."

The waiter jotted down the notes and nodded. "I'll be back with them shortly."

"Thanks," Tenten mumbled, looking into her lap. She debated whether or not to open her menu too, just so she could have something to do.

Plaintive music from the restaurant's interior calmed her down slightly. Did he know what a terrible conversationalist he was? Inwardly, she couldn't help but laugh; nothing had changed from the last time they went out.

Oh no. Now this was bad—she couldn't keep reminiscing on the past and think that she actually _knew_ him in the slightest. That had been the reason for her original downfall—she had thought she understood the enigma that was Neji, and she got burned. Her nails scrunched the napkin on her legs, leaving scrunches in the fabric. Really. She just couldn't win.

"Are you sure you don't want to order anything?" he asked, closing the menu with a sign of formality.

She shook her head and smiled slightly. "No, it's alright. You can order."

A pause.

"So...why did you call me out of my work so we could have lunch?"

He looked more sour than ever, and she regretted the words that had just come out of her mouth. His pale eyes narrowed and he cleared his throat a little.

"Nevermind, nevermind," she said quickly, hoping it would cover up the sensitive question.

"No, it's fine," he muttered, doing as she had done moments before and looking in his lap, "I...just hoped we could talk or something. And not about work."

Then Neji looked up, and she was entranced as she always was when he looked at her. Even without trying, his line of sight was penetrating. Sometimes, Tenten had the eerie feeling that he could sense what she was thinking...especially the thoughts that she never wanted him to find out. She tried blocking out all the bad-mostly intimate-thoughts that were crowding her brain and looked back at him, keeping her facade calm.

"Sure," she grinned. "That sounds nice. Do you want the inner secrets on Mr. Uchiha's company? His relationship with Ms. Haruno?"

"I'll take the latter," he said with a hint of laughter, reclining a little further into his seat.

Tenten began to tell her story. People often told her how wonderful her skills were for building up tension, and she did it perfectly. "I heard, you know, quite a while ago, that these two were dating. Ms. Haruno is really nice, a bit obnoxious—but nice. And knowing she was going out with Mr. Uchiha...I found out shortly after I got into his company."

She paused for dramatic effect, taking a breath and leaning across the table. The distance between her and Neji lessened considerably. He leaned a bit closer too, intrigued.

"But here's the clincher...he's _proposing_. He's got the ring and everything—and let me tell you, it's worth more than my yearly salary. That's a hint to you, Mr. Hyuuga." She drew back, smug and confident. "Well, how's that for a story?"

He was frozen in position, face blank.

Tenten frowned, a bit concerned. "Hey, is everything alright?"

He still didn't move.

"Mr. Hyuuga? Mr. Hyuuga?" She took a chance. "Neji? Hello?" She waved her hands in front of his face.

"He's getting married?" Neji finally croaked, voice raspy.

"...Um, yes?" It was the only valid response she could muster at the moment. She mentally slapped herself for sounding so uneducated. "I mean, yes, Mr. Uchiha is getting married. To Ms. Haruno-well, soon to be Mrs. Uchiha."

"Is that so." It was a statement, cold and emotionless, so unlike his demeanor moments before. He paused for a moment, eyes narrowed and calculating. "And how did you somehow find out how much his ring cost him? I don't believe that information is usually shared with secretaries."

Tenten knew it wasn't a low shot at her position, so she shrugged it off, mind failing to put together a logical sentence. Finally, what came out was: "I went ring shopping with him...though I'm not really sure what that has to do with work..." she trailed off, laughing nervously.

She looked up, and Neji's face was scrunched up in a scowl so permanent that it didn't take a genius to figure out he was pissed.

At her.

She could see the seconds ticking away until the bomb would explode.

Tenten took a breath and braced herself for the inevitable.

Three.

Two.

One.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was getting married before him.<p>

What the _fuck_ was that?

And the thing that had sparked his fuse wasn't even the whole marriage thing, it was that Tenten had shopped for the engagement ring with _Sasuke_ even though she was not his girlfriend, or even friend in general. She had been his _secretary_. Hell, she had only known him for a few weeks and she was spending time with the lowly asshole?

And shopping for something as intimate as an engagement ring?

Neji ground his teeth together, hunger forgotten. He saw her fidget with the napkin on her lap, eyes downcast, looking at him worriedly.

He had no idea why he was so angry, but he had enough decency to realize that blowing up in a restaurant wasn't classy.

"We're leaving," he hissed, standing up abruptly.

Her face displayed her emotions like an open book.

Surprise.

Anger.

Defeat.

Grudging acceptance.

All of these feelings flashed in the briefest of moments, but Neji read them all, observing each of her features change to accommodate for her inner turmoil.

She sighed. "Fine."

"We'll come back," he assured her. "Maybe next week or something."

He wasn't going to cheat her out of a fully paid meal.

He just needed a while to calm down. A week was enough...but he couldn't be too sure.

"Yeah, yeah," she said again, sighing. "Why do you manage to drag me out on the most ridiculous of rides? I just don't get it." And then she was looking at him, dark eyes warm and penetrating. Neji felt like he was being examined, head to toe, soul and heart, inside and out. Tenten finally graced him with one of her smiles, and grabbed her bag. "I don't know what's up with you, but if you want to talk about it..."

He did _not _want to talk about Sasuke. Or rings. Or engagement rings.

Or Tenten. Anything pertaining to her, really.

"It's fine," he assured her.

He went to the front where they had initially been welcomed in, and spoke to a person, cancelling their orders so no drinks would be wasted. Tenten followed, stepping out with a flourish. The air was still bright and clean, and Neji squinted, shielding his eyes from the light. He tried not to notice how his steps and her steps slowly matched together in perfect synchronization. Wasn't there a saying like that? If your footsteps matched, it showed that you had known each other for a long time? Neji mused for a while. That phrase was true.

They had not walked far when she bent down, apologizing. "Rock in my shoe, sorry."

She ducked to fix it, and Neji sucked in a breath of air that he hoped would stop the pounding in his chest at what he saw.

A little sliver of skin, kissed by the sun's rays.

She was usually so covered up and professional that he never imagined—

It was exposed just enough so he could watch the curve of her hip bone for a slow, tantalizing moment. He half-wished her blazer would ride up a fraction more...

Ride.

Riding.

And then Neji's mind was assaulted with images of her straddling his waist, face flushed, breath needy. She would, with a fluid movement, roll her hips slowly, grinding against him, exhalations assaulting his neck in short, warm bursts. He would get to touch the exposed skin on her side, trace over it with the pads of his fingers, taste it—and she would _like it_.

Tenten riding him. Now that was a thought.

"Okay, its fine now!"

Her bright voice cut through his mind. Neji coughed, as if to cover up his ugly imaginings.

She stood up, and the little glimpse he had of her skin was gone. He repressed the groan that tore at his throat and instead placed a placid look on his face. "Good. We'll do a little sandwich pick up and get back to work."

Tenten raised an eyebrow, teasing him. "Not going to blow this one off, huh?"

He played along, twisting his gold wristwatch with a smirk on his face. "Oh no, never. Where would you get such an idea?"

"Well, I have this boss you see, and he's got this habit of doing the oddest of actions, you know, just sporadically," she laughed.

Boss.

Neji's eyes flickered to the ground.

Right. How could he ever think of having...a normal, non-working relationship with her without showing favoritism or anything?

The mood dissipated like the steam out of a teakettle.

"I see," Neji answered quietly. Tenten seemed a little confused by his response, but she didn't press it, instead trailing next to him as they went back into the car. His mind was on overload, struggling between wanting her, _wanting to touch her_, and keeping the same-old, same-old relationship they carried. He gulped when she took a seat in the vehicle, trying his best not to be hypersensitive of his surroundings. Now that she was once again with him in a confined space, his resolve was deteriorating rapidly. If possible, she looked even more ethereal: the sunlight that poured past the windshield set a glow to her face and a light behind her brown hair so it flashed auburn.

Hoping to take his mind off her presence, he put the car in reverse and drove away, eyes trained on the road though they fought his mind, pulled like iron to a magnet to look at his secretary's face.

The moment the doors to Hyuuga Corps opened again, a familiar and non-desired face was waiting for him.

"Why, hello Hyuuga. Just came to drop off the invites," said Sasuke, brandishing an elaborate bag stuffed to the brim. Neji, upon closer inspection, realized they were letters. Sasuke handed him a thin white envelope, and Tenten one as well. Neji's glare set off any motion that may have delayed any contact between her and Sasuke.

The envelopes were smooth and embroidered with gold. Neji flipped them over and glanced at the description.

_You are formally invited to the wedding of the century._

He forced down the annoyance that was bubbling in him, and greeted his colleague with a smile. "Well, congratulations."

Sasuke gave an offhand-ish wave, for once looking a bit sheepish. "Thanks." He let out a laugh. "It's really happening, isn't it? Well, I hope you can come—if you see Ms. Yamanaka, give her one from us too. Sakura seems to have taken a liking to her." He passed Neji another envelope, then turned on his heel.

"Hope you can make it, Ms. Kurenai, Hyuuga. I'll see you then."

"Well, what do you make of that?" asked Tenten once he had left. The look on her face was akin to wonder and delight.

"And what are you so happy for?"

"You're sure you want to know?"

"Quite positive."

"Well," her voice grew quiet, almost embarrassed. "It's my first wedding...we never really celebrated formally over in the...countryside."

Images of Tenten graced in white, a pure veil set on her head, cheeks flushed with excitement flashed in Neji's mind. He repressed them for the time being, instead answering her with surprise. "You've never..."

"Never," she reiterated, looking shyer than ever.

Neji had never wanted to hold her more than he did at that moment. She was like a pure white lamb, still young and left with so many things to discover.

And he wanted to _protect _her.

She laughed again, as if to discard her previous demeanor. "Well, it's nothing really. It's that inner girl in me, you know? Yes, it does exist in there, somewhere..." She trailed off, like she was pretending to answer a statement Neji would have made.

"I know," he murmured. "I know you well, Tenten."

It was like the world had stopped turning and the people had froze the second he finished his sentence. Neji was acutely aware how he only noticed Tenten, and everyone else blurred in the background like wallflowers made of gray and white. Only they were left flushed in color.

Her lips parted, delicately adorned with the cheap chapstick she refused to throw away until it was used up.

For a moment, they just watched each other, breathing and not blinking.

Her voice uttered across the silence. "I—"

"Hey Mr. Hyuuga, wondering if you could lend me a hand with these papers?"

The spell broke.

"I've got to go now...sorry. I think I might leave early too—lots of shopping to get done," Tenten said hurriedly, giving him a quick smile before darting away.

Neji scowled at his now-least-favorite employee, who was still standing obliviously next to him.

"Sir?"

He let out a loud exhale. "Yes. I'll be with you in a moment. What do you need help with?"

He helped his coworker, then set off to eat his sandwich which still tasted suspiciously of cardboard and sawdust. But afterwards, even as he was tediously typing numbers into the computer, the only thing he could think about was the wedding, Tenten, and a wedding with Tenten.

* * *

><p>A week passed, and Neji knew his impending doom was yet to come. He cleared his throat and looked around nervously.<p>

Good. No one was watching.

He pressed the button on the intercom, and Tenten's voice chirped through. "Whaddya want?"

"So uncouth."

"You're uncouth."

Neji let out a half-smile. If it had been anyone else, they would have been fired already. But she had a way of making a reality check not so far-off from reality, occasionally even making him rethink his values.

"Well," he began slowly, "It's been a week."

"Since what?"

"Since...our lunch outing."

There was silence on the line. Then a muttered, "oh." After that, a more surprised, exclamatory "Oh!"

"Shhhh!" he hissed, already growing panicky. "Don't raise your voice. But yes, it's been a week. Seeing as I rudely disturbed our previous meal, I wanted to make it up to you. Could we meet there around 6:30 tonight? If you're not busy, that is...and if you are, we could resche—"

"No! No, no, it's fine! I would love to—I mean, I'm not busy, not at all, and yes—would I have to wear anything formal or—"

She seemed breathless and excited and Neji felt a bit of hope well up in him.

"Yes," he pressed calmly. "Something...casually formal would be perfect. I'll be seeing you after work then." Here, he almost gave into the urge to do a little fist pump in the air, but instead said, "And if you could stop in after ten minutes or so, I have some forms that need to be organized."

"Of course, sir."

"Neji."

"Oh, right! Sorry...Neji."

The line clicked off, and the half-smile that was on his face before broke out into a full blown smile. Had any female been on the receiving end, there would be no doubt she would have melted into a pile of goo and been unable to get back up for the next 24 hours.

* * *

><p>The moment he hung up, Tenten buried her face in her hands and squealed.<p>

Her cheeks were definitely flushed now if they weren't two minutes ago when his smooth voice had surprised her in the middle of work.

She leaned back in her chair, heart thumping excitedly.

She had just been asked out on a date.

_A date!_

Well, it wasn't as if she hadn't gone on dates before with him—but this one seemed more meaningful, more _important_. Tenten couldn't help but been a little accomplished (well, she did have him warm up to him after months of hard work—that was a achievement in itself).

Envisioning him in casual dress with a blazer or a white dress shirt was enough to send her into another bout of hyperventilation.

Then she suddenly sat up from her happily slouching position, eyes wide.

This was bad.

Terrible.

She looked like _shit_ on a Monday morning—gah! What in the world was she to do with her appearance? She quickly dug into her bag, for a mirror, a reflective surface, _something_ to confirm that her face was ok—

She finally grabbed a hold of her compact and groaned. The face looking back at her was not reassuring. She sighed, leaning backwards again. When had she started becoming so over concerned about her appearance? It had never been of great importance to her before...Tenten inwardly cringed, remembering the childish braids she sported so proudly as a teenager. Where did that girl go, who was just willing to go wherever the wind took her?

"She grew up," she whispered to herself.

But the thing was...it was okay. She was still herself, just better dressed to fit into society. In fact, her prim nature still existed. Her blouse covered even her collarbones, her skirt stretched down to her knees, even a little past them.

Tenten refrained from banging her head against her work desk. God. She looked like a freaking _prude_. And she had acted in a manner that was _so_ childish and awkward she was surprised Neji hadn't given her a glare to shut her up.

But more importantly, she needed to _stop_ looking like a grandma and start looking nicer, more attractive...so that maybe, _just maybe_ Neji would spare her a glance, and tell her that she looked beautiful that night.

She was such a girly girl at heart that it disgusted even her sometimes.

And the worst part of it was, she couldn't stop thinking about 6:30 for the rest of the day. Tenten was distracted, eyes gazing into the distance, holding imaginary role-playing scenes in her head.

Most of them consisted of Neji sweeping her off her feet, bending down with a ring in hand (they weren't even dating yet, but it didn't matter-it was all just a fantasy anyways), and her gasping and squealing in excitement. And some others were of him near dim candlelight, features accentuated by the flame's glow, slowly leaning closer and closer until their lips touched-him, unable to contain his love, rushing her out of the restaurant so that they could get somewhere more intimate—

And of course, there were the ones in which Tenten would be unable to hold on for much longer, simply grabbing him by the collar of his shirt so that she could press her mouth furiously against his.

All purely fictional of course, but she could dream.

And God help her, she could not wait for work to end.

Just then, the phone rang. Coughing, she picked it up on the second ring, using her well-respected secretary voice. "Mr. Hyuuga's office, Hyuuga Corps. How may I help you?"

"Ah! Is that Tenten?"

"...Yes?" she answered cautiously.

"Oh! Hi, I'm Ms. Yamanaka...Ino. Do you remember me? We met a while ago."

Tenten clenched her teeth together. How could she forget that obnoxious, not-good-enough-for-Neji person that had waltzed into the company party with his arm around her waist? The extreme jealousy she had felt initially welled up again, but she refused not to let herself give into the petty nature of a cat fight over the phone. "Yes. How are you doing?"

The chipper voice was giving her a migraine. "Oh, fine, thank you. I was just calling to make sure my pay had been transferred."

Tenten blinked. "What?"

"My pay? For the party? Oh, I see—you don't _know_. Well, I've give you the lowdown so I can get my money quickly, so listen up because I speak the truth."

She unconsciously placed the receiver closer to her ears. "Please continue."

"Long story short. Neji didn't have a date, so he hired me to accompany him for the company party. And now he owes me a sum of money."

"So...you're not his friend who—"

"Lies, darling, lies."

"But I thought he—"

Over the line, she heard Ino mutter a "young, stupid, blind love" before finishing her thought. "The fact of the matter is, we're not together, he has no special attachment to me, and I want my money. So remind him. Okay?"

"Okay...?"

The blonde sighed from the other line. "Good. I'm glad we had this talk. And oh, Tenten? Don't doubt yourself. You'll find you're closer to his heart than you think."

And then the line went dead.

She sat stunned in her chair for a moment, before the message sunk in and a small smile found its way up to her face. Neji _wasn't_ dating that woman. How did that simple fact make her life so significantly better? She decided to withhold the information she had discovered for a while longer, just in case.

So, pressing the button on her speakers, her voice shot through her boss's office.

Clearing her throat, she said, "Ms. Yamanaka called."

There was a silence, and then his voice, laced with a bit of caution, followed. "And?"

"She just wanted to let you know that you owe her some money."

"Is that it? Did she say anything else to you?"

Tenten decided a little white lie couldn't be so bad. "No, that was it. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing. Thank you for the message...I'll have her check written soon."

The line clicked off, and Tenten laughed a little. She knew something that he didn't want her to know. And above all, she would be seeing him tonight, casually dressed enough to make her mouth water a bit.

She debated whether to go shopping that night for something appropriate for her date-er, _casual meeting between business associates_.

Her smile drifted off into a little frown as she realized that that relationship would be the only one that Neji would ever consider between them. Well, beggars couldn't be choosers. It would be fine enough just to admire him from afar, then.

* * *

><p>That evening, she was jittery everywhere. She had gone with a sleeved dress (it covered her arms, but was also short enough to show her legs). It dabbled on the line between casual and formal perfectly. And after weeks of walking in heels, she had gotten used to them, so the dark red pumps on her feet were nothing to scoff at.<p>

She examined her face in the mirror for approval. As she had previously thought, heavy makeup did nothing to ease her features. So, she had gone light; not as light as work, but with just a little bit more eyeliner and mascara than she usually went for.

She looked damn fine.

But what would _he_ think?

Tenten checked the clock again, heart beating rapidly. It was 6:00 already, so she would have to leave soon. She checked and rechecked the items in her purse, took a final breath to calm her nerves, and snatched her keys off the wall.

She had a meeting to go to.

When she arrived, Neji was already there.

And Tenten had never wanted him more than she did at that moment.

He looked even better than she could have imagined, dressed smartly in a simple, crisp white shirt that was unbuttoned so she could drink in the vision of his collarbones. And his pants; just black, but fitting _just so_ that she could see the lean curve of his hips and butt-

Her hormones were raging, and she probably looked like a sexually starved woman, but that was okay.

Because she was.

Shrugging her shoulders and attempting to ooze sex appeal, Tenten parked her car and stepped out. This time, her heels didn't catch in anything, and she effectively walked with grace to meet him.

"Hi," she said, smiling brightly. "Hopefully I didn't keep you waiting too long."

His eyes quickly dipped down, then back again. But despite its fast glance, Tenten could tell that he was looking at her. And that was enough to send her nerves in a tizzy all over again.

"No, I've only just gotten here as well," he confessed finally. "But let's go in...loitering outside a restaurant always looks a bit fishy."

She laughed a little. "I guess it does. Okay, we'll go in then. I was getting a bit hungry anyways."

The interior looked just as inviting as the last time she visited, and as she sank into the plush chairs, she let out a mini sigh of contentment.

He was looking at her funny.

"Oh, no...I didn't mean...uh, the seats are really nice."

Oh, wasn't that just _smooth_. She wanted to smack herself in the forehead for sounding like a complete dimwit.

"I'm glad you find the seats appealing," he murmured with a hint of a grin on his face. He turned back to the menu, eyes downcast this time, reading the words as his tongue would occasionally dip forward to lick his lips.

Tenten leaned her hand against the curve of her face. His action wasn't attractive, but the mere fact that it was Neji doing the action made it that more appealing. And so she watched him, eyes just wandering over every part of his body as if she wasn't thinking perverted, sexually charged thoughts. Her gaze raked across his face and down his figure and if she had any less self restraint she would have groaned.

If they were having sex, his shoulders would be the perfect place for her to grasp onto.

And the junction between his neck and collarbone looked inviting, smooth, and just right for her to press her mouth against.

But his lips...they opened and closed slightly, mouthing the words on the menu, and Tenten, more than anything else, just wanted to kiss them.

"Do you want me to order for you?" he said.

She blinked. Then, double-checked to make sure there was no drool on the side of her mouth. Neji was talking to her. She should respond.

"Yes, please."

Frankly, she didn't really care what they ate, as long as she could look at him.

He raised an eyebrow, as if to question her intentions, and she returned the gesture with an innocent smile, though her thoughts were_ far_ from innocent.

If it were possible, it became even more difficult over the course of the meal to not just go with her third plan, and grasp him firmly across the table. Oh sure, the conversation was pleasant and engaging, and if she wasn't already 100% head-over-heels in love with him, she would have loved him more. But then again, Tenten was totally enamored with her ex (it sounded so pathetic), so all she could do was restrain herself.

And it didn't help that everyone around her was lovey-dovey either. There were couples everywhere in the restaurant that night. Families seemed to have ditched their children to spend time together. Old men and women stayed next to one another, as if they were still young and just in love as before. And then there were young couples sitting oh-so-near to each other, gazing adoringly in each others' eyes, occasionally taking a few seconds to kiss and make out in public.

And Tenten had never been more jealous of their relationships.

They were eating, and she was surprised to discover that their waiter was the same as last time, his bright smile bringing some appeal to him, if not for his enormous eyebrows. He had greeted them nicely, welcoming them back, and then bringing them the drinks that they failed to get the previous time.

So, there Tenten was, sitting down, eating dinner with Neji.

And _absolutely nothing had happened_. He gave no hint that he wanted the relationship to extend past business connections. And that, in itself, made her smile a bit sadly into her soup.

"Hey...are you alright?"

"Hm?" she looked up, meeting his pale eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you."

It really wasn't all that she thought it would be.

"If you say so..." his voice told her he didn't quite believe her, "But in case you were wondering, and you do know, about Uchiha's wedding; erm..."

He coughed. She looked on with interest. "You need to get certain things for the wedding-dress wise, etiquette, that kind of...stuff. So, if you wanted me to help you during that, I feel like I would be more than qualified to assist."

What a guy. He was _offering_ to shop and to teach her about weddings. All she could do was look at her lap, grinning widely. "I would really appreciate that."

"Good. And about Ms. Yamanaka, if you could send her the wedding invite, that would be great. I didn't know Sakura liked her that much, but it's her decision, right?"

He had called her Sakura. Not Ms. Haruno. That got Tenten thinking, and the thoughts that accompanied her were not pleasant. Masking her curiosity, she asked, "Speaking of Ms. Haruno...you on good terms with her?"

Neji sipped his wine and then set it down. "Hm, well, not good, not bad. We used to be really close though."

"Oh. If you don't mind me asking...what happened? Was it your fault?" The last part was added with a joking tone.

He took a breath. "Kind of. We broke up, so yes, it was a bit awkward...but I'm glad she's happy with Uchiha now."

Tenten blinked rapidly. She didn't know why that hurt so badly. "You went out with her?"

"Yes." His gaze hardened. "Am I not allowed to make my own choices?"

The mood was quickly turning sour, but Tenten pressed on, too hurt to think rationally. "Well, I thought that maybe you would have mentioned that sometime earlier."

"And why would I do that? My past is of no concern to you."

Tenten wanted to scream: _Yes! Fuck, yes it_ _is__!_ But instead, she glared harshly at the wall behind him and bit her lip. "I thought you know, that after I came back from Uchiha Inc, we were...friends. Or at least had a comfortable relationship or something like that."

"We are. That's why I'm sitting with you at this table."

And then a phrase rolled off her lips that she wasn't planning on saying. "Did you sit with Ms. Yamanaka before the business party like this too?"

Neji's gaze turned steely. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't act stupid," she said, finally having enough of it. "I know everything. You _paid_ her to be your date. How desperate were you? You could have just apologized and I would have been happy enough to come back!"

All food was forgotten. The air was growing tense as Neji replied to her statement. "It's not even about that anymore. The important thing is: I asked you about her phone call, and you said you knew _nothing._ So you lied to me," he growled.

"It's called a white lie," Tenten hissed. "I didn't think it would be that important that I couldn't know about it. And you said we were friends."

"I didn't want you to know, because I knew you were going to make a mountain out of a molehill and blow it completely out of proportion. I was not desperate, my Uncle just wanted me to have a date, and since you _stormed off and quit_ before the party, I had no choice."

Tenten was furious. Her dinner was going downhill, and Neji was making her so angry all she wanted to do was punch him. Why couldn't he just be like a normal guy and learn when he should keep his mouth shut? "Stop blaming everything on me!"

The people in the restaurant were now watching them, mouths agape. They were causing a scene. And she was fed up with the world. Nothing ever went like she wanted it to.

So Tenten made a quick, split second decision, picked up her bag, shot a dirty glare at everyone around her, and left.

* * *

><p>Everything had been going just the way he wanted it to. Tenten was captivating, charming, and having dinner with him. And he was allowed to look at her without seeming like a total creeper.<p>

And then they had started talking about Ino and Sakura, and the mood had disappeared.

Sure, maybe Neji shouldn't have kept his relationship—now non-existent relationship—with Sakura away from her, but he hadn't thought it would effect her so greatly. But when he had revealed it to Tenten, she just looked hurt, like he had told her he hated her. It was in the past. Why would it matter now?

And then about Ino—Tenten had _lied_ to him. White lie, bad lie—it didn't change the fact that she didn't admit she knew about it. And it was like he had allowed her to discover a dark, ugly side of him that he didn't want her to know.

Perhaps she felt like she had been replaced, but no one could replace Tenten. Not now, not ever.

And she just didn't understand that.

Neji sat, stock-still in the restaurant. The people around him were whispering. Why did these things always happen to him? But this time, he didn't feel like he had said anything wrong. This time, it was Tenten's fault-she was just being irrational and moody.

The waiter slowly walked up to him. "Sir?"

He didn't say anything. The other man's metallic name-tag glinted under the warm lights, flashing out: LEE. He placed a hand on Neji's shoulder, and for once, Neji didn't push the reassurance away. It was just them two, guy-to-guy.

Lee looked around before finally saying something. His voice was quiet, but strong.

"Sir, I know it's not my business. But I can tell that you really care for her, and she feels the same."

He took a breath. "And if you don't catch her now, she may be lost forever." And for the first time that night, the waiter named Lee gave a normal, sincere smile. "Run after her. And next time you come here, try to finish a meal, okay?"

It was just what he needed. Neji stood up slowly, and then looked at Lee. "Remind me that next time—I owe you a big tip."

Lee saluted him. "Yes sir!"

And with that, Neji was off, not knowing where he was running, but somehow knowing that fate was on his side this time. His legs led him places-in fact, he wasn't even thinking now (why didn't he take his car?), yet he knew that he was going to find her.

Suddenly, his internal GPS stopped and he was out of breath, heart pounding. She was sitting on a bus bench, staring blankly at a glowing street light, hands in her lap.

The scene was beautiful, but at the same, sad.

"Tenten," he called, and she looked up, surprise registering on her face. And then she got up, and began running away, high heels and all. With a grunt of frustration, Neji caught up to her, snatching her arm. She struggled against his grip, pulling in the opposite direction. "Asshole! Stop it, you hear? Let go, let go!"

"You stop struggling," he hissed.

"Never," she spat, digging her heels into his foot. He would have to buy new loafers later, but that was a small price to pay for the woman in his arms."You are such an arrogant prick, and you have _no idea_ how I've been feeling these past few weeks, so fucking _let go of my arm_."

"I don't know what you're feeling?" he yelled back. "You don't know_ how I've been feeling_, how I've had to suffer just watching you. You just don't get it, no matter how many damn signs I drop in front of you, you just don't GET IT."

"What is there to get?" she shrieked, eyes burning."I'm always second-guessing myself, you, everyone—because you may be dropping hints that are so _subtle_ that I don't even know they exist! And you're just a ball full of contradictions that I'm not sure of anything you do. Do you mean this? Or that? Do you like me? Or am I just a dumb _pawn _or _toy_ for your arrogant amusement?"

With that final note, she punched him on the arm, _hard_ (her strength hadn't changed in seven years). Neji winced, but didn't let go, maybe clenching harder instead.

"I will call the police," she snarled, still attempting to get away. "Let go of me!"

"You wouldn't dare," he hissed.

Her voice was growing hoarse. "Try me, dammit. Just try me!"

And those words were enough to break the sexual tension between them. Neji's grip slackened a bit, and his voice grew soft and husky. "If you insist."

His arms enveloped her and he kissed her like he had wanted to for so long. Tenten's lips were soft and inviting and warm, just like they used to be, and Neji could taste a little salt from what might have been tears.

Like she had been waiting for it too, she brought her hands to rest against his hair, drawing his face even closer. He could feel her body pressed so tightly against him, every dip and swell fitting next to him and he wanted her so, so badly.

They broke apart for air, and all Tenten had to do was mutter: "more" and then they were kissing again. For once, Neji's cold hands grew warm with heat. He sucked on her bottom lip, eliciting a small noise of approval from her throat.

He was finally touching her. After months of torture, after years without her, he was touching her again, and he wanted to do it forever.

Her hips rolled against his, and he let out a little gasp. She took the opportunity to tentatively slip her tongue into his mouth, caressing his own with a slow lick.

When had she become so good at kissing? Just the idea of her practicing with another man made his competitive nature flare up. Neji needed to show her that he was better than them by light years.

So, he did.

His hands slid down her back, tracing down her spine, and she shivered against him. With lingering slowness, she pulled away from his kiss, pressing her mouth against his ear, breath so hot and needy he would have done anything she wanted him to. "Not here," she whispered. "Else. Anywhere else. But not here."

"I don't know if I can wait," he murmured, bringing his face to nuzzle against the crook of her neck. The need to feel her skin was urgent, inexplicably so. And she was delaying it, and he was not alright with that.

She hissed, as if she was speaking words that the rational side of her wanted; while the lustful side of her just wanted to feel any part of him that she wanted. "Well, you'll have to."

"Where do you want to go then?" He was still to engrossed with the small of her back, where his hand rested perfectly.

"I told you. Anywhere but here."

He let out a sigh and reluctantly moved apart. "Fine. We'll get your car tomorrow."

"What do you mean—" he cut her off with a kiss.

"I'm driving you back to my place, where I can touch you and feel you without any interruptions, where no one can see, and where I can keep you with me," he said, relishing in the pink flush that had grown on her cheeks. "Sound good?"

She replied with a strangled garble, then cleared her throat and opened her mouth, attempting to say something. But for once, she was speechless.

Neji smirked and leaned near to her. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

><p>If he had thought self-restraint had been difficult before, it was <em>nothing<em> compared to what he felt as Tenten was riding in his car, stealing kisses during every stoplight. She would gently press her lips on his and then pull away—the chaste, _innocent_ kisses that Neji wanted nothing of. What he did want was to demonstrate to her what it really felt like to—

He had never been happier to see his home.

And the need to touch her had been past its breaking point long ago.

He got out of the car, and she did to, and in a flurry he had grabbed her flush against him, kissing her with fervent passion. They broke apart for air for the briefest moment and he pulled away, grabbing her arm and quickly leading her up the front steps. He fumbled with his keys, and when he found the right one, he felt a rush of relief—the door opened and the moment it closed again, their mouths were attached.

The kisses that ensued were hot, fiery, and desperate.

Unlike last hour, he ran his hands down her back without any protest interrupting him, holding her hips so his fingers brushed against her thighs. He added a little pressure and she let out a noise that sent firecrackers down his spine. Her mouth opened and he deepened the kiss, nipping at her bottom lip and sliding his tongue against hers.

In one fluid movement, she turned the tables, lifting her highly-exposed leg so it curled around his waist. He gripped her hips even tighter, taking a chance to move his hand across so that it bridged on the point where her dress ended. His fingers stroked her bare leg up and down again, and if possible, Tenten pressed herself even tighter to him, her small hands wrapping around his shoulders.

He slipped his fingers under her dress, encountering a thin braid of lace.

"Going sexy today, aren't we?" he murmured, placing light butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Less talking, more touching," she hissed, and suddenly she was in control. He felt her hands run down his shoulders to stop at the junction between his shirt and belt, and she dug her fingers in, untucking the white dress shirt he was wearing. Her hands roamed underneath it, on his abdomen, side, and lower back, up to his chest then down again. Tenten let out a little sound of approval, and to his dismay, took her touching fingers away so they could wrap around his neck. With the extra leverage, she hoisted her self up so that her mouth could suck on his jawline.

Neji's breath was getting short.

Her lips were doing marvelous things to him—they found their way to his ear, where her hot breath fanned across his face. Her tongue traced down the shell and he shivered, letting out another hissing sigh when her teeth joined them to gently scrape his earlobe. To ease his growing frustrations, he let his hand wander up her dress. And he teased her, pads of his fingers dancing across her sternum, slipping under the band of her lace underwear, finally going back up again to trace the border of her bra. She straddled him, breath ghosting across his face, eyelashes brushing against the skin of his neck each time her head dipped low to find a new place to press her mouth against.

She was leaving hickeys on his neck, and he had no problem with that. As of now, she was taking her time on his collarbones, her hands otherwise preoccupied with running through his hair.

And then, with surprising ferocity, she stopped her job to french kiss him, a low moan vibrating in her throat.

His resolve broke.

He spun her around and pressed her against the nearest open wall, tugging her thighs up a bit. She got the message and her legs circled around him so that their hips were joined together. He took a look at her, eyes adjusted to the darkness within the house. Her face was flushed, hair mussy, makeup smudged and lips a bit swollen and red.

She had never looked so beautiful.

With an agonizing slowness, she moved, grinding against him, breasts against his chest. He drank in the view of her white neck before sucking on it and nipping the flesh that was there, and when she whispered "Neji" he felt a spark within him. This was more than a physical attraction. This was an _everything_ attraction.

He _loved _her.

And that realization sent him over the edge.

He rolled his hips against hers with a hiss, burying his face in the crook of her neck where the perfume she always wore lingered. His hands left her legs to hold onto her bare arms and the little whimper that came out of her mouth was cut off as he kissed her again.

How did he ever manage to survive so long without her?

"Take off your shirt," she panted, tugging at the fabric. "Take it off, take it off, _take it off_."

Instead of replying, he answered her with a motion, stripping himself in a fluid motion so that she could touch him more. Neji was past caring about business and personal relationships and that shit that had mattered so much to him before. Now, all that mattered was that Tenten was in his house, moaning, panting, and so sexual he could probably get off at that very moment.

Damn, his pants were getting tight.

And when _it_ pressed against her _there_ she let out such a pleading groan it was all he could do not to just take off her underwear and take her right then.

She, unable to contain herself, increased the friction by thrusting her hips.

"Fuck," he whispered under his breath.

In a flash, he had pulled her annoying dress over her head so their hot skin was touching, burning, searing together. He tucked one finger under the lace band and pulled it up tightly, which only served to make her more hot and bothered. And he wasn't even thinking anymore-everything was just a blur of touching and heat and passion: him, Tenten, him against Tenten, grinding against Tenten, kissing Tenten.

And above all, loving her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Hope it was satisfactory: Finally! They got together! I know, I know ;)**

**R&R!**

**-Miss S**


	5. Chapter 5

**Final installment. Happy Valentine's Day! When everything calms down with my life, I will for SURE update the rest of my stories. Just...after I get the motivation.**

**Thank you for all the reviews on the past chapter! I've read all of them, I only wish I could get off my lazy butt and reply to them. You are the best readers, and your support is not unnoticed.**

**So...  
><strong>

**Enjoy :)**

**AN: I only own the plot. Naruto and its affiliated characters...yeah, they're not mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>One year later.<p>

Neji took a deep breath, rubbing his now clammy hands against his pant legs. What was the best way to go around this? He didn't really know.

Sasuke looked at him with a pitying glance, which he returned with a stoic glare of his own: "I don't want your input."

His colleague shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of wine. "You were the one who wanted to rant; I'm just a listening ear here."

Neji sighed. After Sasuke had gotten married he had taken it upon himself to preach the highlights and horrors of a married life. It really had been the wedding of the century...he distinctly remembered Sakura crying during vows, cake cutting, and the after party; but more importantly how excited Tenten had been that she was actually viewing a wedding in first person. And his secretary had, in his vision, looked more beautiful than the bride, cheeks flushed with emotion to contrast against her pale green dress.

But of course, he had been unable to tell her that at the time, too preoccupied with his own feelings—_did she like him, or was that night just a fluke? Did she know that he liked her?_ So he had kept his mouth clamped shut, watching her from the sidelines...

"Oh stop brooding, you're going to turn into a statue if you keep your brows furrowed like that," said Sasuke.

"You don't know what it's like," Neji snapped.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "I'm married. I proposed. I went through internal debates, like you're doing right now. How would I not know?"

"Nevermind," Neji grumbled.

The door clicked open, and a head of brown hair popped in. Tenten looked around before sheepishly smiling and stepping in, handing Neji a pile of documents. "These just came in, and they're important; so I decided to deliver them first hand. Take a look at them when possible?"

Neji nodded, taking the time to look her in the eye before taking the documents, "Thanks." She blushed a little, did a tiny bow, and left the two men alone again.

Sasuke let the awkward silence sit for a moment before replying, "You look so _infatuated _that it makes me sick. I can feel the barf coming up already."

"Keep it up, and I'm terminating the contract."

"Woah. No need to get so harsh...personal matters interfering with your business life now?"

Neji answered that comment with pursed lips and a hard stare. "I loathe you."

"Oh, I know," Sasuke smirked, taking another drink of wine. "But that's why we're friends. Now, I think I've had enough of your negative and atrocious attitude. Goodbye. I'll send someone over with consolation flowers when she rejects you."

* * *

><p>His encounter with his uncle wasn't much better.<p>

"You getting a ring on your finger yet?"

"It's getting there."

"Which means you're still too much of a coward to do anything," Hiashi said with a frown, putting down his chopsticks. "I think you should have changed since the last time we met, but you still lack initiative even _after _Tenten has been with you. I don't even _oppose_ you two getting together. In fact, I would rather like the idea of you two procreating so I may have little tiny nieces and nephews. Goodness knows, you may be the only hope we have left. Hinata has been slow on the uptake. She and that blonde idiot have been together for who knows how long, and I bet they haven't even kissed yet."

"She and that blonde idiot—his name is _Naruto, uncle—_are getting along fine. As are Tenten and I. Perhaps we will wait a little longer, make sure it is the right thing to do—"

Hiashi slammed a fist on the table. Everyone in the cafe turned around to look at them.

Neji slouched in his seat. There was really no arguing with him.

"If you had it your way, you would wait until both of you were old and infertile."

Neji decided not to mention that men were able to produce sperm even well into old age. Sighing, he rubbed his temples. "On a scale from one to ten, how badly do you want me to be married?"

"Ten," Hiashi said instantly. "The company needs an heir, and I need nieces and nephews. And you, of all people, need someone to be there with you to soak up your loneliness and negativity. Someone who will love you unconditionally...and I'm not talking about golden retrievers. You don't look like the type to like dogs anyways. Just get a damn ring on your finger...I'm sick of looking at how empty they are."

Neji didn't say anything, but he was sick of them looking like that too.

* * *

><p>They were going to that little restaurant again. Tenten never got tired of the place: it was now like their own little meeting place outside of work. But more importantly, she was waiting.<p>

She had been waiting for over _one year_.

Seriously, he was so slow sometimes.

She frowned at her reflection in the mirror. And she didn't change as well...she was still preoccupied with her somewhat lack of physical beauty. She had a date today, and her hair still refused to stay in some semblance of attractiveness.

Ino had stopped by the other day to offer some love advice. "Just jump him. Not too difficult."

"I can't do that," she had answered, flushing from head to toe.

"Oh please. Still bound by societal expectations? The guy has to make the first move? Get some spunk in you, dammit. Show him you care. Hell, if he doesn't propose, you might as well go ring shopping with me and _propose to him_," Ino had scoffed, finishing another layer of nail polish."Now get going, or else you're going to stay in this repetitive circle until you're pruny and can no longer have babies."

So there she was, still feeling mildly insecure. Tenten took a breath. Did he really care? It had been a year already...not counting the time spent together as just boss and secretary...or those seven years prior. And she was getting tired of waiting.

Her phone rang, a cheerful jingle that contrasted starkly against her nervous nature.

She picked up, and Neji's voice came over the line. Instantly, her heart jumped faster, butterflies blowing a storm in her stomach. "Hi," she said breathlessly.

"Hello," he stated, polite as always. "You coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be down right away."

They arrived in minutes, stepping into the place's warm interior that seemed to embrace them each time they came. A haughty looking man looked down at them, glaring under the bridge of his nose. "How may I help you?"

"Like most people who come here, we came to eat," Neji replied dryly.

"How many?"

"As you can see, two."

"This way."

Neji rolled his eyes, which elicited a small laugh from Tenten as the waiter led them to a small table near the window. As they sat down, Tenten looked outside, where the various lights were brightening the dark of the night. "It's really pretty outside," she commented quietly. "Even more so than usual."

Neji's head followed her gaze. There was a small pause, and from the corner of her eye, Tenten saw a small smile flit over his features. "I suppose it is."

And suddenly, she wasn't looking at the lights anymore, but at Neji. All she could think about was how he was still perfect as always...dressed sharply no matter what fabric graced his body. But an even bigger thought loomed over her, more than those of Neji's body, and face, and smile...(which was saying something).

She took a sip of ice water. How long were they going to keep dating? Not that she was opposed to that—dating was fine. Dating was great. Heck, even the company didn't mind their relationship ("We knew it for a while," Shikamaru had drawled. "We even placed bets. I won"). But was she the only one who wanted...more? Wanted him to whip a ring out of his pocket and declare his love for her, and ask her to stay with him forever? Would she have to hint to him that she _wanted him to propose?_

Love was complicated.

"Thinking again?" Neji's voice rang against her ears.

She stirred her drink with a fork, perusing the menu with unfocused eyes. "Yeah."

"Care for some advice?"

Should she let him in?

Tenten took a breath, thought for a moment, then spoke again. "Say, hypothetically, that you had a friend. And this friend has been in a relationship for about a year. But the guy she's dating seems a little dense. She wants to—" here, she choked on her words a little, "—uh, prolong their relationship in a certain, more intimate way. But the guy doesn't—hasn't really pointed out that he wants to go there. What would you tell her?"

She looked up at him hopefully. Neji was staring at his laps, eyebrows furrowed in mild concentration. After a while, he said, "I don't really know. I've never experienced something like that..."

It felt as if her bubble of happiness and been violently stabbed with a sword, put back together again, then stabbed again. A wave of disappointment hit her, and she tried to avoid showing on her face. "Oh, I see," she said, voice shaking only slightly. She hoped he wouldn't notice.

"But I would tell her to wait for the guy to get enough guts to do something. And that should be the turning point of their relationship," he finished quietly.

Oh.

That was new.

So Tenten waited the entire length of the date for Neji to _do something_, but as always, he surprised her by sending her back to her apartment with a light kiss to her lips.

And that was it.

When she got to her room, she felt like crying. And breaking something...namely Neji's face, for being such a complete _snail_. Was it too much to ask for a little hint? Just one? Apparently so. And worst of all, she knew she was acting like a spoiled brat. The cliche—oh, best friends to relationship to break up and then relationship again was so reflective of their story, but the guy always asked the girl in the end, and then they lived happily ever after.

And it looked like Neji was not really going to get around to that last part.

Ever.

* * *

><p>Had he screwed up? Oh, yes. Beyond normal proportions. He had screwed up so majorly that even Hinata would give him a pitying glance.<p>

The light velvet box was still pressing against his leg, reminding him of how cowardly and nervous he had been. And hell, he knew he should have done it, and he was absolutely beating himself up over it, because he deserved it.

He took a breath and ran a hand through his hair. He would try again.

* * *

><p>Trying again was a lot harder than he thought it would be. Over the next month, their schedules barely matched up at all. The most they would get to see each other was at work, and that was really no consolation since he couldn't touch her. Finally, a spot opened up for both of them, and they agreed to go somewhere different to change the pace a bit. Besides, he wanted to get it right this time. Neji thoughtfully chose a place a bit farther away than they were used to—an hour's drive on a Friday night.<p>

There was a storm forecast that day, but he wasn't too worried. Since when was the weatherman right?

It was midway through their dinner when the rain suddenly came down in torrents, hitting the windows so loudly that Neji swore they would leave dents. The roof, though sturdy and well-made, creaked slightly. Tenten's face held a little concern, but Neji reassured her.

"It's just a bit of rain. Nothing too big."

She laughed. "It's a good thing we have your car. Otherwise, imagine how horrible it would be to walk to this lovely restaurant, then freeze your butt off on your way back home."

Neji's hand was slipping into his pocket, fingers cold and clammy. Minutes ticked by, and he still didn't take out the ring.

I'll do it at 7:30, he promised himself.

7:30 arrived, and he missed it by a few seconds. He'd make it 7:45.

Then 7:45 came and gone, and Neji knew his chances were done.

No, they weren't, he insisted, gripping the velvet box tight in his hand. He would just drop her off at her place, she would invite him in for a drink or so, and then he'd drop down on one knee in the privacy of her own home. Yes, that was the way to go.

It was 8:00. Neji let out a light cough and waved his hand. The tiny waiter scurried for the bill.

Lightning sent a crack down the sky.

Tenten cringed. "It's terrible outside. I can't wait till we get back."

"Agreed," said Neji, so they packed up their things and left after paying for their meal.

And then their night went downhill.

They laughed at first, getting drenched on the way to the car. Well, more of Tenten laughing and Neji scowling on the outside but laughing on the inside. Heck, Tenten was happy. That was all _he _needed. And besides, she would be his fiancee soon. At least, that's what he hoped.

Neji unlocked the car doors, and they stepped in, soaking the seats with water droplets. Tenten's well-made hairstyle was now dripping in rat-tails around her neck. Neji's suit was cold, wet, and sticking very uncomfortably to his body. He started the engine, waiting for the heat of the car.

Except, it didn't come, because the engine didn't start. He scowled and tried again. There was a faint rumble, but no roar. He groaned and his head thumped back against his seat. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Try again," Tenten insisted, "And press the gas at the same time. That usually works."

It didn't.

He tried five more times before giving up. "Fuck," he swore under his breath. Just his luck. The one time he actually knew what the hell he was going to do, his car engine had to die out on him. "Well, we can't stay in a car for the rest of the night. I'll call to get it towed, and we'll find a place to stay."

"Can't we just take a taxi back?" she asked, teeth beginning to chatter in the cold.

Neji shook his head."I don't even want to spend any time waiting outside. It's dangerous, and we could get _very, very _sick. Plus, do you think anyone would want to drive in this weather?"

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

Her lips were turning blue.

"There's a motel not too far from here. We'll walk there and spend the night, and when the weather clears up, we'll take a taxi back." He reached for the spare umbrella in the back and handed it to her, smiling. "Hope you won't mind sharing."

She laughed and pushed the car door open. Rain sloshed in, hitting the car so it sounded like maraca beats. The umbrella didn't do much to prevent the cold wind and water from steeping into their very bones, Neji's hands were so freezing that they felt numb. Tenten wasn't much better off—each step she took shook. The motel, as crummy as it was, never looked more inviting, and when the shelter finally enveloped them, all they could do was sigh in relief at its warmth.

Neji nervously patted his pocket, just to make sure the ring was still there. Then he went to check in, and the acne-faced youth at the table eyed Tenten in a way that made him want to punch him. The douche-bag handed him a pair or rusty keys, then pointed to his right. The exchange happened without a word.

Neji nodded to Tenten. "This way."

He sent a glare back at the receptionist-man, hoping it would deter him from even thinking about Tenten. The man looked away quickly, whispering angrily under his breath—

That was right. The little man was not even allowed to make eye contact with her, lest Neji go after him and rip his gizzard out.

Tenten didn't seem to notice Neji's evil eye, and instead prodded him with her cold fingers. "You going to move?"

Neji rolled his eyes, distracted slightly by her cold frame and the clothes that stuck to her body in a very attractive manner. "Of course. Always straightforward, aren't you?"

She sent back the grin that he loved so much. "You know me so well."

She followed him like a wet kitten, shivering but never saying a word of complaint, collapsing on the bed (probably infested with cockroaches) with a sigh.

"Take a hot shower," he ordered, immediately stripping himself of his wet clothes. He caught the way her eyes lingered on his naked torso, and felt a rush of excitement. She looked away just as quickly. "Sure," she said, stepping into the small bathroom, wringing out her wet hair on the way.

Her clothes were sticking to her body.

Neji gulped and turned his gaze to look at the mustard colored walls.

Not good.

Not good at all.

He took off most of his clothes (wet clothing was only good for catching hypothermia) and snuggled deep into his blanket, breathing deeply. He hadn't touched her for a month. How was he supposed to last when they were alone together in a cruddy hotel? Sure the choice of location wasn't ideal, but...

Moments later, Tenten stepped out with only a towel around her, looking sheepishly around. Neji swallowed some spit that had found its way into his mouth. "Can you turn the heat up a little? There are no bathrobes in a place like this, so...uh...I dried myself off as much as possible. Don't want to be walking around naked," she said with a little laugh.

No. That was a really good idea.

He really needed to stop listening to his lower half.

Neji coughed. "There's a dryer a bit further down the hall...put something over yourself for a while, just so you won't be only wearing a towel when you wait for our clothes to dry. I'll take a shower in the meantime. If you don't have enough change, I've got quite a few quarters in my pocket."

"Okay," she agreed, grabbing some spare sheets and bundling them up around herself. He left for the bathroom, content that she had put _something_ over her exposed skin. He didn't want to tell her it was mostly for his own sanity. He stripped himself of his underwear and stepped into the perfectly steaming hot water that smelled oddly of sulfur.

The water around him echoed in the perpetual rainstorm outside.

He just wanted to propose. Was that too much to ask?

And then, after washing his hair with the puny amount of shampoo the motel provided, a terrible thought came to mind.

Tenten had been the worst distraction possible. The moment she stepped out of the steaming bathroom, his mind had strayed to her, and possibly some indecent things they would do later.

But he had forgotten a very important, very small object in the pocket of his pants that she was now going to dry.

_Fuck._

* * *

><p>So, Neji was in the shower.<p>

Sure, Tenten had seen him naked before, but the thought of water trickling down every dip and curve on his body still sent a tingle down her spine.

She groaned and mentally slapped herself. She was allowed to think these thoughts, but if she told him he would probably just look at her oddly.

Because she still needed that little shred of dignity that was left, right?

The sheets were warm around her body. She bent down to pick up the cold, wet clothing that had been beaten to death by the rain. Seriously, how bad was their luck? They would laugh about it later, but right now she was just pissed. Not pissed at Neji, nor his car, or even the fact that she was just wearing a towel and sheets. She was upset because...well, who wouldn't be if a perfectly good date went so awry?

She grabbed the keys off the hook on the wall and trudged down the hall in her bare feet, carrying the clothes in her arms. It had been a long time since she had used a dryer that required money.

She dropped the clothes on a nearby shelf and set the settings for the dryer. Then, she perused pockets for any stuff that might be in them. She had learned her lesson—last time, she made the mistake of leaving a pen in her pocket when she washed her white suit. So when she pulled it out, it looked like it had been tie-dyed.

In black.

Searching pockets was necessary. And besides, Neji's pockets had change. That was reason enough.

She began fishing in her pockets first, pulling out hair ties and lip-gloss. She set them on the floor haphazardly. She would deal with them later, when they weren't in some fishy motel in the middle of the rainstorm.

Then came his pockets.

The first was empty, since his wallet and keys were back in the room.

And then she dug into his other pocket, and her fingers met something that was not change.

From the touch, it was a soggy, velvet box.

Her heart jumped so fast she thought it would explode. The shock sent a rush of adrenaline that pounded in her ears, loud and clear, harsh and unrelenting. She nearly dropped the thing back into his pocket.

Half of her wanted to deny its existence. Maybe she was...catching a cold. Yes, a really bad cold, and was now hallucinating some very real fantasies that had been haunting her for an incredibly long time.

Because it just wasn't possible.

With a shaking breath, she followed her guts and took it out. And then, she nearly dropped it again, but out of awe. It was dark blue with intricate silver stitching on the sides. The hinge was gold. She marveled at how well it fit in her cupped hand, rotating it, looking at it, wanting to embed it in her memory forever.

She crouched down, noticing how the box looked _so beautiful _like she had always dreamed such a box would look when the moment came.

She had to control her breathing.

She hadn't even _opened it _and she already felt like she was going to cry.

And then Tenten wanted to do something daring.

If it really was what she thought it was...

And before she knew it, her fingers were prying the box open. The hinge snapped open at the right moment, and coupled with black felt was a ring of white gold. It sparkled even in the fluorescent blue lighting of the motel hallway, the delicately wrought designs holding in aquamarines and diamonds. Shaking fingers she saw to be her own reached out and touched it, confirming its existence.

It was _real_.

Her legs couldn't take it anymore, and she slumped to the ground, heart pounding and face smiling so widely that it was contagious. She buried her face in her hands, wiping away tears that decided they didn't want to stop flowing out with the side of her palms.

It was a ring. A ring for _her_.

He loved her. He wanted to _marry _her.

A little sob came out of her throat. She was incredulous, but also so very, very relieved and it felt like the world was suddenly ten times brighter than before and she _loved it_. Tenten couldn't quite place the exact feeling...it was excitement, a bit of apprehension of what would come ahead (but she was sure they would overcome it somehow), and an insane amount of love.

She never pegged herself as the emotional type, but the surprise was...well, a surprise beyond proportions, and it was finally hitting her full force. Tenten began to choke up sobs, then tilted her head back as if it could send the tears back where they came from. All she could taste was tears, and she quickly planted her face into the sheets, hoping it would soak them up and muffle her unattractive gasping crying noises. A few seconds lapsed, and all that remained of her embarrassing cry-fest were red rimmed eyes and a crimson colored nose. Not the best, but better than having boogers and water dripping down her face.

Tenten sighed happily, biting her lip that refused to stop smiling.

She still couldn't believe it. But more important than the ring was the person who thought of such a lovely, beautiful thing.

She got up quickly, wanting to tell Neji how much she loved it and how much she loved him.

Then she stopped.

No, he couldn't find out that she knew. It wasn't for her to receive right then and there. She might be ruining months of planning or something that he had set up. So she hastily stuck the box back into the pocket. But as she was about to set the pants into the dryer, her heart wrenched. How could such a perfect thing be subject to the rough and tumble of a dryer? She didn't have the guts to ruin the box.

Yet, Tenten wanted to see Neji's face flustered and embarrassed, getting the strength to finally propose to her.

Maybe she would put it back.

She didn't want him to know.

* * *

><p>Oh God.<p>

He was too late.

The moment he realized, Neji had shot out of the shower, drying his hair hastily and wrapping a bunch of sheets around him as Tenten had done. Then he rushed down the hallway, looking like a _complete idiot_, hoping to catch her before she discovered anything—

But of course, everything just had to be ruined.

She was sitting on the floor, examining the box, with the other clothes safely tucked into the now rotating dryer. Her eyes were puffy and she was sniffling, and the first thought that came to his mind was that she hated it and that she was disappointed, because hell, if he was in her position, he probably would have despised it too.

But _she found it_.

His heart stopped in his chest.

This was not supposed to be part of the plan.

"I didn't want you to find out like this."

He had voiced his thoughts.

That wasn't part of the plan either.

Her face snapped to meet him. It was filled with so much love and happiness, completely contrasting his initial thoughts on her condition. Before he could get in another word, she began hiccuping, before finally choking out: "What are you talking about?" She abandoned the laundry and ran to meet him, leaping an extra two feet to wrap her arms around him and pull him into a kiss.

How could she be so content?

They broke apart after a gentle push from Neji. He needed to acknowledge something. He was...alright with the fact that she was happy, but then again, she was Tenten. She didn't know what a true, really romantic, perfect proposal's guidelines and standards were.

He did.

And if it were for a grade, his proposal would have flunked into the deep end.

"I messed up," he said quietly. "You were supposed to get the best proposal in the world. Better than Sasuke's, for one. You weren't supposed to find the ring in my pocket after a damn night in a rainstorm in some crappy motel down the street. I wanted it to be...special."

She kissed him again, to his surprise. "It is special."

Why was she so...accepting? So happy? Didn't she want—

"It's you, Neji," she said with a smile. "I don't need something too fancy. You know me."

He gulped. Simply because it was him, she was willing to take something less than perfect?

He was so glad she was his girlfriend.

There was a pause.

"And besides," she said with a joking tone, resting her wet hair on his sheet-covered chest, "You've won. You should be happier about it."

"What is it I have won, exactly?" he asked dryly. "Humiliation?"

"No," she answered, rolling her eyes. "The bet. You've won the bet."

_"Would you like to bet on that?"_

_ "I'm sorry?"_

_"Would. You. Like. To. Bet. On. What. You. Just. Said. In other words, if you can handle, and I quote, 'any shit I can pull out' as my secretary, I will give you something in return. And if you fail, you will give me something in return. That's how bets work. Or did you not know what they were in the countryside?"_

_"I know what a bet is."_

_"I'm glad. So do you accept?"_

_"If I didn't take the opportunity to completely humiliate you and rub your face into the dirt, I would be an idiot."_

That bet? From the beginning of their unique relationship?

"Since you see, I really can't handle this," she said sheepishly. Her eyes were downcast, as if she was trying to stop something from coming out of them. She sniffed—whether it was from crying or the cold he couldn't tell.

She couldn't handle it?

"You mean...you don't want the ring?" Neji asked quietly, waiting for her answer. She still hadn't said what he wanted her to.

"I may come from the countryside, but I am clearly not as dumb as you are," Tenten said, punching him lightly on the arm. "Ask me for real."

"Here? In a motel?"

She scowled impatiently. "Do you know me? I don't care about location! I don't care about anything except for you. Now ask me, dammit, before I change my mind."

He panicked.

And because he panicked, he went on his instinct, doing what he had spent hours practicing for in front of his mirror.

Yes, he had practiced, perhaps for as long as Tenten had been waiting for him. And now, it was finally the time to show off what he planned.

Neji slid down so one knee contacted the floor, drew her hand towards him and pressed it to his lips.

The look on her face was one that he wanted to capture forever.

"We've been through a lot together," he began softly. "That first meeting we had when we were young...I can't believe it would evolve into a relationship that has made me rethink all of my morals on business and personal life. You are the one that has changed me. We've had our ups and downs, our good times and bad times, but despite it all, I'd rather be with you than anyone else."

And, because it was so characteristic of her, Tenten's previous confidence melted from her face in an instant. The moment he got down, he could see the changes in her face and posture and how her hand flew to her mouth in a clenched fist, as it if would protect her from what he was about to say.

She had asked for it, didn't she?

And hell, he was going to work with whatever shitty situation he was in to make it the best shitty situation proposal she would ever get.

Neji gulped, somehow unable to look her straight in the eye without getting a tingling feeling in his tear ducts. Tears were going down her face. But unlike many times before, they were not..._bad_ tears, tears of anguish or hurt or anger. They were tears of relief and acceptance and pure and utter...

"We're supposed to be together. Otherwise, how would we have ever gotten back together like this?"

She choked back a sob, nodding her head slightly, hand clenching against his.

...Happiness.

And then the words came out that he had been meaning to say for a very, very long time. They lifted a weight off his shoulders, and in that moment, Neji felt more free than he had ever been. "Let us be happy together, angry together, sad together until old age—teach me more, change me more, let me into your heart more. You are more than just a girl, and a friend. I want you to be my wife. So mar—"

He was cut off by a kiss, so forceful and full of love that he couldn't resist kissing her back. It wasn't sexual, or chaste, but it was the best lip-to-lip contact he had ever had.

"Yes, yes, yes," she was muttering, tears staining the bedsheets on his shoulders. "Don't say it again, or my heart will really burst...I've been waiting—oh God, how I've been waiting!"

Neji took the box from her trembling fingers and placed the ring on her finger, kissing it gently. She laughed and hugged him tightly. "I'll be getting you a ring soon too, so then your uncle won't be complaining about naked fingers all the time."

"Looking forward to it," he said, still hardly believing that he was now engaged.

And she had said yes.

There was the most interesting, uplifting feeling in his stomach, as if a rage of helium balloons was throwing a celebratory festivity, and the euphoria that was spreading through his veins made him feel warmer than he had ever been. Together, they leaned back against the peeling yellow walls of the motel, next to drying laundry which was tumbling with gentle thumps.

Her damp head found its way into the crook of his shoulder. He rested his cheek against Tenten. A smirk wove its way up to his face. "...So, I've won, right? What are you giving me in return?"

She looked up indignantly. "What more do you want?"

Ah, always the same.

"Give me something. Anything."

Tenten pondered it for a moment. "Business proposals." She saw the look on his face and laughed. "I'm joking, just joking! Lighten up a bit."

She paused, smiling softly. "Here's something cheesy for you. I owe you my heart."

Neji grimaced. "That _is_ cheesy," me muttered, earning him a bright grin of apology. But, he brought out an arm to encircle her waist, drawing her body up closer against his. Smiling now became a little more natural for him, and he realized he was doing it while talking to her. He closed his eyes, heart settling to a peaceful stream of thought that only happened when he was around Tenten. "It's cheesy," he whispered, "But I'll take it."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for sticking around for this entire story; it was planned out which is a first for me.<strong>

** And fortunately, it followed the plan! Five chapters total, and all long and beautiful.**

**Please leave a review, the button's not far off. Favorite so others can check it out too! **

**...And always remember, this story would not have made it without all your reviews and support. Thank you, thank you!**

**~Ms. S**


End file.
